The Guardian of Destiny
by SecretlyHilarious
Summary: A perky spirit guide has the difficult task of helping Harry and Hermione fall in love. Can this mischievous maiden get the job done? And what do Lily and James have to do with it? Click to find out. H/H. Please R&R. (This is not a Mary-Sue fic)
1. The 4 Pillars

A/n: This story is set about 2 weeks into Harry and Co.'s fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 – The 4 pillars  
  
Harry Potter was asleep in his bed at Hogwarts, dreaming happily about…well, that's his business. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice a girl had appeared out of thin air and was floating at the foot of his bed. The girl conjured a pile of what looked like silver glitter, and blew it softly onto his face.  
  
Harry felt as if someone had blocked off his air supply and he woke abruptly. "What on earth…" he said before trailing off. The reason he stopped talking is because he was staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had loose blond curls that spilled over her shoulders, and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her flawless skin was milky-white with the exception of her cheeks, which had a faint pink tinge. She was wearing short, sparkling silver dress that clung to her body, and matching strappy high-heeled shoes.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Harry whispered. He assumed she was, because aside from the fact that she was hovering in the air, the girl was surrounded by a faint white light that glowed eerily in the dark (a/n: like in touched by an angel). She radiated a sense of understanding that Harry had never felt before, and he immediately felt like he could trust her.  
  
The girl stared at Harry for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. "I'm not an angel," she said with a laugh. "I get that a lot though. Truth be told, I'm the Guardian of Destiny. You can just call me Destiny," she added as an afterthought. "It's actually my real name, and it's better than 'Guardian' any day of the week."  
  
Harry looked even more confused at this explanation and began to wonder whether he was actually awake.  
  
Seeing Harry's lack of comprehension, Destiny continued. "When a person is born, the stars look into their soul and send a message of what they can become. My job is to interpret every person's destiny and try to guide them into fulfilling it. And you, green eyes, are my next assignment."  
  
"What!'' Harry choked out disbelievingly. "That sounds like a pile of rubbish. Professor Trelawney hasn't sent you has she?" he said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Destiny looked scandalised. "A pile of rubbish!" she shrieked indignantly. "Take that back. How would like it if I started insulting Quidditch."  
  
"Shhh,'' hissed Harry desperately. He didn't want everyone waking up and wondering why there was a strange girl visiting him at night.  
  
Regaining her composure, Destiny looked Harry straight in the eyes. "I understand that this seems very surreal," she said quietly. "But you have to trust me, it's imperative."  
  
Harry tore his eyes away from her gaze and tried to sort out his what he believed. He thought about the vibe he got from Destiny when he first saw her, and he decided to go with his gut instinct.  
  
"I trust you," he finally admitted. "I'm just confused. Normally I don't believe in divination type stuff."  
  
"I know what you mean, there are heaps of pathetic old frauds out there that give people like me a bad name."  
  
At Destiny's mention of 'people', Harry remembered his earlier question. "You still haven't told me what exactly you are," he reminded her. "I know you can't be human because of that whole glowing thing you've got going on.''  
  
Destiny laughed at Harry's choice of words. "You're half right," she told him. "I used to be a human before I became the Guardian, but now I'm a spirit."  
  
"You're solid though," Harry accused her jokingly. "Ghosts aren't solid."  
  
"I told you, I'm a spirit. Ghosts and spirits are completely different."  
  
Harry was still confused but he decided to drop it. "Why are you visiting me?" he queried. "Surely there are more important people you could be 'guiding'."  
  
Destiny groaned inwardly. She could tell that this was going to be her toughest case yet.  
  
"This is going to take a while," she told Harry. "Do you mind if sit down? This whole floating thing gets tiring after a while."  
  
"Sure," he said easily.  
  
Destiny floated over to Harry and sat down beside him on his bed.  
  
"Alrighty then," she said seriously. "Now, as I told you, the stars tell me the destiny of everyone. Destiny is a tricky thing; it's hard for people to understand properly. They think that they can sit back and let their destiny come to them. However, it's not that simple. We determine our destiny by the choices we make."  
  
Harry was thinking this over furiously in his head. "So you're saying that some guy's destiny could be to become the greatest hero ever, but if he makes a wrong decision then he could end up living on the streets or something?''  
  
"Something like that," Destiny said, smiling at Harry in amusement. "But people usually make the right decisions. Everyone's destiny is read from their soul, so to fulfil it they just have to be themselves."  
  
"There's something I don't understand then," said Harry worriedly. "Why are you trying to help me? I never try to be anyone but myself so why am I about to screw up my destiny?"  
  
"The reason I'm visiting you Harry is because you've closed yourself off to one of the pillars of destiny."  
  
Harry groaned loudly. "There's more to this destiny thing?" he said, sounding annoyed. "First you tell me I've got to scrutinise every decision I make, and now there's pillars. What on earth are pillars?"  
  
"The four pillars are essential," explained Destiny, shooting Harry a sharp look. "When the stars look into your soul they look for bravery, hope, loyalty and love. You must open yourself up to these virtues to have any chance of fulfilling your destiny.''  
  
"Which pillar am I lacking," Harry asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Love," replied Destiny simply. "You won't let yourself love any girl because you're afraid Voldemort will harm her."  
  
"I'm only fifteen!" sputtered Harry. "I'm too young to think about love. I do like Ch… someone though, so that proves I'm not closed off."  
  
Destiny looked at Harry again, and he felt she could see right into his soul.  
  
"Firstly, Harry, no one is too young to love," said Destiny seriously. "And second of all, the feelings you have for Miss Chang, they aren't real."  
  
Harry felt it was pointless to ask Destiny how she knew about Cho, but he was indignant that she thought it wasn't real.  
  
Destiny sensed Harry feelings, and continued. "Do you want to know why you could never love Cho? It's because you don't even know her. The only reason you like her is because she's pretty."  
  
That's not true," said Harry angrily.  
  
"Oh, really," Destiny shot back. "Tell me what's so wonderful about her then."  
  
"Well,'' began Harry, feeling very flustered. "She's good at Quidditch, and she, you know, seems nice."  
  
"Oh, she's good at Quidditch is she?" Destiny said sarcastically. "Please forgive me, for now I see that you two belong together."  
  
Harry crossed his arms and glared furiously at Destiny. She sighed, and inwardly cursed herself for speaking so harshly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," she began. "It's just that I know who your soul mate is, and it kills me to see you overlooking her and pining away for someone who's not right for you."  
  
Destiny bit her lip, and after a moment of intense internal struggle, she decided to tell Harry something more.  
  
"The reason I'm so worried about you is because of your destiny," she said quietly. "Normally I don't tell anyone what the stars say about them, but I think you'd better know. You see, as you might have guessed, you have the ability to cause the ultimate downfall of Voldemort; to ensure that he is killed once and for all."  
  
Harry felt overwhelmed at this, but at the same time he was secretly pleased that the stars felt he was capable of defeating Voldemort.  
  
"There's a problem though, Harry," said Destiny worriedly. "Voldemort is a creature filled with hate, so the key to defeating him is love. You have to learn to open up or I'm afraid Voldemort will triumph over you and destroy the world as we know it."  
  
"Don't worry," said Harry, feeling exasperated. "I told you, I'm open to all that love stuff."  
  
Destiny just shook her head. She knew how much he blamed himself for the death of his parents, not to mention Cedric Diggory as well. He wouldn't allow himself to love anyone in case he got her killed.  
  
At that moment Destiny made a promise to herself. She swore that she'd do everything, everything in her power to make sure that Harry Potter didn't die.  
  
Suddenly, Destiny was struck with an idea. She let out a giggle. "Yes, that's it," she thought to herself. "It's the only chance I have to make the git realise who his true love is."  
  
Destiny stood up and once again floated in the air. "I've got to go now," she told Harry, unable to keep a smile off her face. "Don't worry though, I'll be visiting you again soon."  
  
"Wait," said Harry, getting out of bed and standing up. "Are you going to tell me who I'm supposed to end up with?"  
  
"Nope," answered Destiny, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of mouth. "You'll find out in due course."  
  
Destiny glided over the curtain surrounding Harry's bed and came to a halt in the doorway. She blew some more of her glitter around the room and all of a sudden the curtains surrounding all the boys' beds came open. They, also unable to breathe, woke up and saw Destiny in the doorway.  
  
Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville's mouths all dropped open simultaneously. Destiny squealed in fake surprise. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I'll see you later, Harry."  
  
Giggling to herself, Destiny made her way through the castle. "Hermione will definitely hear about this now," she said triumphantly. "Hopefully she'll be insanely jealous, and finally realise she loves Harry."  
  
Destiny stopped abruptly when she came to a particular door. "It's been so long I nearly missed it," she remarked.  
  
Conjuring up some more glitter, Destiny blew it at the door, which swung open for her. Entering the room, she blew some more glitter on the sleeping figure inside. He woke up suddenly, and smiled when he saw Destiny.  
  
"Hello old friend," she greeted him cheerfully. "We've got work to do.  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, except Destiny, who is mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY 


	2. Blast from the Past

A/N: A million thankyous to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It's so much easier to write when people give you feedback.  
  
Chapter 2 – Blast from the past  
  
"Destiny, how are you?" asked Albus Dumbledore happily. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Twenty years to be exact," Destiny said, letting herself drift off into her memories for a moment.  
  
Snapping out of it, she continued. "I'm here on a mission, Dumbledore," she said. "It concerns Harry Potter."  
  
"Ahh," said Dumbledore knowingly. "I had a feeling he'd receive a visit from you someday. The stars were kind enough to inform me of a little of his destiny."  
  
"Then you know how worried I am," sighed Destiny. "The day of his battle with Voldemort draws near, nearer than anyone thought. And he's still not ready. He simply can't see that he loves Hermione, and she's just as bad."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Destiny despairingly. "Those two are so much like Lily and James, they ignore the obvious when it is staring them in the face."  
  
"I know!" shrieked Destiny in exasperation. "I thought I'd never have to do anything tougher than help James and Lily realise their feelings for each other; until I met Harry that is. At least Lily and James hated each other. You know what a fine line there is between love and hate. It wasn't long before they started snogging in the middle of their fights."  
  
"Harry and Hermione are much worse though," she continued. "They are such good friends that they have deluded themselves into thinking that nothing remotely romantic could ever happen between them. Personally, I think Hermione's crazy for not trying to seize the moment; Harry is such a cutie. I'm seriously thinking about chucking in the towel and going after him myself!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Destiny, as if sizing her up. "You've got a plan haven't you," he said, grinning. "I can always tell when you're up to something. You get this look in your eyes that's exactly like the one the Weasley twins get when they've been playing pranks."  
  
"Good old Fred and George," giggled Destiny hysterically. "They were one of the most fun assignments I ever had. Do you know they actually made me turn into a canary with one of their inventions!"  
  
Destiny became slightly more serious as she continued. "You're right though, I do have a plan," she said, looking at Dumbledore slyly. "I'll need your cooperation, because I guarantee that things will get complicated. It's extremely risky and could have a huge impact on the past and future if things go wrong. It will violate Harry and Hermione's basic human rights, and force them into extremely embarrassing situations."  
  
Dumbledore looked astounded. "You can't mean…" he whispered, before Destiny cut him off.  
  
"I most certainly DO mean that, Dumbledore," she said, smiling impishly. "So are you in, or are you out?"  
  
"My dear Destiny," said Dumbledore in a serious tone. "Your idea is both devious and highly illegal. Of course I'm in!"  
  
"Yippee," screeched Destiny happily. She then proceeded to dance around stupidly in the air, which caused Dumbledore to burst out laughing.  
  
"You haven't changed at all," he remarked. "You act as if you were seventeen instead of one hundred and seventeen."  
  
Destiny suddenly looked very dejected. "That's because time stopped for me one hundred years ago," she informed Dumbledore quietly. "You were there, you know how it was. One moment we were Head Boy and Head girl, and then the day I turned seventeen the stars turned me into the Guardian. My looks haven't changed, nothing of me has changed in one hundred years."  
  
"But, Destiny, I know you love what you do," Dumbledore protested.  
  
"Of course I do," she sighed loudly. "It's such a challenging job and I get so much fulfilment from helping people. It's just that I'm lonely. I help a myriad of people fall in love, yet I can never experience love for myself."  
  
Destiny slumped to the floor and burst into tears. Dumbledore went and sat down beside her.  
  
"There's something else isn't there?" he asked kindly, but firmly. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
After gulping a few times to get control of herself, Destiny continued. "Everything is just so strange at the moment. The stars are hiding something about Harry and Voldemort's final battle. All I know is that a mystical force aids him, but they won't reveal what it is. They have never hidden anything before, and, and…"  
  
A fresh wave of tears engulfed Destiny and she couldn't continue speaking.  
  
"You have to calm down," said Dumbledore soothingly. Inside he was very worried though. The stars never ever held back from the Guardian. And Destiny never lost her composure. He felt that something serious must be wrong with her.  
  
Destiny pulled herself together once again. "I feel that my time may be nearly up, Dumbledore," she said sadly.  
  
Dumbledore at once breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that what this is about?" he questioned jovially. "You of all people should know that the only way the Guardian can die is if the stars relieve her of her position. That would only happen if you tried to thwart destiny, or if you did poorly with your assignments, neither of which will ever happen. You are the greatest Guardian that has ever existed."  
  
"You don't understand, Dumbledore," insisted Destiny. "My star is nearly black, that proves the end is near for me. I just don't understand what I could have done."  
  
Dumbledore looked Destiny squarely in the eyes before continuing. "You were born to be the Guardian, and the stars know that," he said emphatically. "You're birth name was Destiny Guardian, how much more of a sign do you need? Unless you plan on retiring, you're not going anywhere; is that clear?"  
  
Without warning, Destiny flung her arms around Dumbledore's neck. "You're a great man," she said sincerely. "And you're the best friend I've ever had."  
  
"Now, now, Destiny, you're embarrassing me," replied Dumbledore, blushing heavily. "I'm not used to having women throw their arms around me."  
  
"No need to worry, I'll fix that," announced Destiny slyly, a mischievous glint returning to her eyes. "After I've sorted out Harry, I'll make it my number one priority to get you together with your true love."  
  
"That's highly unnecessary!" sputtered Dumbledore, looking very uneasy.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing," said Destiny wickedly. "After Voldemort's defeat you'll have plenty of time for romantic picnics and whatnot."  
  
"Please drop this idea, Destiny!" exclaimed Dumbledore, looking, perhaps for the first time in his life, absolutely terrified. "I'm perfectly happy as I am."  
  
Destiny felt she'd had enough fun and decided to humour him. "As you wish," she said majestically.  
  
Dumbledore looked very relieved indeed. He decided to change the subject before Destiny got any more crazy ideas.  
  
"You'd better run me through my part in your plan," he reminded her, desperately praying her attention would remain diverted from his love life.  
  
"Good thinking," said Destiny, once again focusing on Harry. "Well, obviously he can't know I'm behind it, so it must look like an accident. I'm thinking a repeat of either the Damzer or Veltine situations would be appropriate."  
  
Dumbledore considered the two options carefully. "We'd better go with Veltine, that way we can ensure there are no witnesses," he declared assertively.  
  
"Righteo then," agreed Destiny easily. She was happy to be teaming up with Dumbledore again, especially for this plan. "Heaven help me, it'll be a miracle if I actually manage to pull it off," she thought to herself.  
  
"What about Lily and James?" asked Dumbledore, disturbing Destiny's musings. "They must be kept out of the action if we are to avoid serious repercussions."  
  
"I'm all over it," Destiny declared confidently. "A soul storing will do the trick nicely."  
  
"Well, that seems like everything," Dumbledore said with an air of finality. "I'd better get some sleep seeing as we've got such a big day tomorrow."  
  
He went to shake Destiny's hand, but to his great astonishment she suddenly rose up in the air and performed a series of backward somersaults.  
  
"I've just had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" she exclaimed excitedly once she'd stopped spinning. "We send Ron as well. He can become Pettigrew, therefore eliminating the risk of Harry beating the crap out of him. It will also divert his suspicions from thinking it's a set-up."  
  
"Jolly good," said Dumbledore, giving Destiny a smile. "I was wondering how we were going to get around that." He then yawned pointedly at her.  
  
"Sheesh, I'm going already," Destiny announced huffily. "I'll visit Harry in his common room in the morning to see what effect I've had, then I'll check back with you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'effect'?" Dumbledore asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Oh, I let his friends see me saying goodbye to him," answered Destiny, bursting into giggles. "Nothing makes a girl more jealous than hearing her best friend has had a strange girl in his bedroom."  
  
"You're one in a million, you know that?" remarked Dumbledore, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"Tell me about it, stud," said Destiny saucily in her best Sandy impersonation (a/n: Sandy from Grease, if you didn't get it).  
  
She sprinkled some glitter on herself and floated back up to the stars, the sound of Dumbledore's laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, except Destiny, who is mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars. 'Blast from the past' is the name of a movie and belongs to, I don't know, just not me. ''Tell me about it stud,'' and Sandy belong to the movie, 'Grease'.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY 


	3. Bodilius Timono Switcharmus

A/N: For this chapter you need to know that the Marauders and Lily are also about two weeks into their 5th year at Hogwarts. I also want to apologise for my appallingly bad attempts at Latin sounding incantations.  
  
Chapter 3 – Bodilius Timono Switcharmus  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to find that he was the only one in the dorm.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" he said to himself groggily. Fumbling for his watch, he inwardly cursed when he realised it was 8:20.  
  
"Great, I've missed breakfast and everyone is going to be waiting to question me in the common room," Harry muttered grumpily.  
  
After Destiny's dramatic exit last night he'd been bombarded with questions from Ron and the others. Not wanting to face them, he'd pretended to be asleep. He knew the whole house would have probably heard by now, and they'd all want to know what he'd been up to.  
  
Harry pulled on his clothes and walked as slowly as humanly possible to the Gryffindor common room. "Here goes nothing," he said to himself as he walked through the door.  
  
"He's here!" yelled Dean excitedly, falling off his chair in the process.  
  
Fred wolf whistled at Harry, and George came over and clapped him on the back.  
  
"So Harry, who on earth was that hot chick in the dorm last night?" asked Ron slyly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Harry, very unconvincingly.  
  
"You sly dog," said Seamus. "Don't worry, we won't tell a soul."  
  
"This is your idea of discretion, is it?" replied Harry, looking pointedly at all the people who were crammed into the common room. His gaze fell onto Hermione, and he noticed that she was giving him her best Professor McGonagall glare.  
  
"Look, nothing happened," he continued desperately. "It was just this spirit girl who was visiting me."  
  
"Excellent," said Lee Jordan knowingly. "Spirit girls are hot."  
  
Harry was about protest his innocence again when he mysteriously inhaled a mouthful of glitter, and was overcome with a coughing fit. He noticed that everyone else in the common room also seemed to be having the same problem.  
  
"Destiny," he groaned between coughs. "It has to be."  
  
"Right you are, cutie," announced Destiny cheerfully as she materialised in the middle of the room. "Hey party people," she said, greeting everyone else.  
  
All the boys gaped openly at her, and the girls glared at her jealously. The exception were Fred and George, who rushed over and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"You're back," said George happily.  
  
"We didn't think we'd ever see you again,'' declared Fred, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
Destiny disentangled herself from their arms and looked at them fondly. "I hear Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is going great guns," she said warmly.  
  
Before Fred or George could reply, Dean butted in. "You two know her?" he asked, visibly astounded at the thought.  
  
Fred cleared his throat and addressed the room. "You can all go to class now, there's nothing to see here. Destiny is a spirit guide and would never do anything naughty with Harry," he announced confidently.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of the Weasleys and Hermione, shuffled out of the common room. Most of them were grumbling with disappointment at the fact that Harry was no longer embroiled in a raunchy sex scandal.  
  
Harry glowered fiercely at Destiny. "Come to humiliate me some more, have you?" he asked angrily.  
  
Destiny put on the most innocent expression she could muster.  
  
"I just came to apologise," she told him, pretending to sound hurt.  
  
Harry still looked mad, but he stayed quiet so Destiny thought it was safe to continue.  
  
"It was a total accident that that everyone saw me," she lied covincingly. "Please forgive me."  
  
Destiny gave Harry her most dazzling smile, and he felt weak at the knees.  
  
"You're forgiven," he said, feeling that he would have forgiven her for almost anything at that moment.  
  
Fred, George, and Ron all snickered, and Hermione gave Harry another glare.  
  
A second later the common room door burst open and Professor McGonagall stormed in. "Why aren't you in class?" she asked them icily.  
  
"It was my fault, Minerva," chirped Destiny, giving her a wink.  
  
"I see," said McGonagall, inwardly wondering what Destiny was up to this time. "There will be no punishment then."  
  
"Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office," she continued briskly. "And Fred and George, I believe you two should be in Charms."  
  
McGonagall hurried Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the common room, and turned to look back over her shoulder. "It was nice to see you again," she told Destiny, giving her a smile then continuing on her way.  
  
Destiny turned to Fred and George and gave then each a hug. "Look after yourselves," she ordered them playfully.  
  
She conjured some glitter and was about to leave, when Fred spoke up.  
  
"By the way, you deserve an Oscar for your performance with Harry back there," he told her, grinning.  
  
"Please forgive me," mimicked George in a high falsetto voice.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at both of them and disappeared into a whirlwind of glitter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back in 1975, Lily Evans, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew (a/n: evil bastard), were waiting impatiently in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I'd better not be in trouble because of one your stupid pranks," Lily said warningly to the boys.  
  
"Relax, Lil, we can't be in trouble," James told her soothingly. "Moony and Padfoot would have been called in too if this was about Marauder stuff."  
  
"I guess so," replied Lily uncertainly.  
  
Under his invisibility cloak, a slightly younger looking Dumbledore chuckled softly as he listened to Lily. "She and Hermione are so similar," he thought to himself. "They're both terrified of getting into trouble."  
  
Silently, he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and three small glass jars. "Hither soularmos," he whispered, pointing his wand at the teens.  
  
Lily, James, and Peter all keeled over as if they were in a full body bind. What appeared to be a gold ball of light flew out from each of their mouths, and sailed into the jars.  
  
Dumbledore used his wand to seal the jars magically. "We wouldn't want your souls escaping, would we?" he remarked jovially to the lifeless trio.  
  
For obvious reasons, they didn't reply.  
  
Dumbledore then walked over to a painting of Godric Gryffindor. He tapped his wand twice on it, and it swung open to reveal a wall safe. "You'll be perfectly secure in here," he told the souls as he locked them in.  
  
Walking over to his desk, Dumbledore sat down in his chair. "Now all I have to do is wait," he declared cheerfully, picking up a copy of The Daily Profit and beginning to read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After being ushered into Dumbledore's office by McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"Real nice," said Ron sarcastically. "He demands to see us, then isn't even here when we turn up!"  
  
"Ron, he's a busy man," Hermione scolded reproachfully. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon." She glanced at Harry, and smiled teasingly before continuing. "Who knows, maybe he's talking to Harry's 'spirit' girlfriend."  
  
Harry punched her playfully in the arm. "Drop it, okay?" he pleaded.  
  
Hermione brought up her fists as if to punch Harry, and he copied her. They then became involved in a pretend boxing match, with Hermione being declared the winner.  
  
Ron observed Harry and Hermione mucking around, and he was struck with the odd notion that they'd make a good couple. "Nah," he thought, giving a laugh. "It'll never happen."  
  
The present day Dumbledore was also watching Harry and Hermione. "You never know, Mr. Weasley," he said to himself. "It just might."  
  
Once again under an invisibility cloak, Dumbledore withdrew his wand. "Bodilius timono switcharmus," he whispered powerfully.  
  
All of a sudden Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt the room begin to spin. Air was rushing all around them and they felt as if they were being sucked out of their bodies, probably because that is what was actually happening to them.  
  
Their souls disappeared into time, (a/n: *in a sarcastic tone* gee, I wonder where they'll end up?) and their bodies lay motionless on the ground.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the bodies of the teens and shook his head. "Dear me," he said seriously. "I'll have to do something about that. I can't have people thinking I've massacred three students in my office."  
  
He used the 'mobilicorpus' spell to float Harry, Ron, and Hermione over to three chairs on the other side of his office. He lowered them down so they each sat slumped on a chair, with their eyes staring glassily at him.  
  
"That looks grotesque," remarked Dumbledore, shuddering. He conjured up a large sheet and covered it over the three of them. "Much better," he declared triumphantly.  
  
Dumbledore went and sat down at his desk, and wasn't surprised when Destiny appeared a few moments later.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked, biting her lip anxiously.  
  
"Splendidly," he relied affably. "Everything's up to you now."  
  
"Great," she said, visibly relieved. "And don't worry about a thing. I'll have them in love in a jiffy."  
  
"I don't doubt that at all," said Dumbledore, giving her a smile.  
  
Destiny looked at her watch and gasped. "Jeepers creepers, I've gotta run!" she exclaimed loudly. "Do you know what astral traffic is like when you're travelling through time?"  
  
She blew Dumbledore a kiss, and vanished back up to the stars.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were feeling decidedly ill. The air had stopped rushing around them, but they were still dizzy.  
  
As soon as they could see straight, they all gasped simultaneously.  
  
"What the…?" choked out Hermione in disbelief.  
  
Before she could say anything more, Harry punched Ron in the face. Ron stumbled, and fell to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked to Harry.  
  
Harry didn't pay any attention to her. He knelt down and closed his hands tightly around Ron's neck.  
  
"I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," he growled, his voice filled with hate.  
  
A/N: Firstly, thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters. You guys totally rock. Also, I've had some reviews from R/Hr and G/H shippers who say they really like the story, but would love it if I changed the ship. (She's a Star and PespiAngel are your ears burning?) I just wanted to let them know that this story will most definitely be staying H/H, because they thought of Harry and Hermione ending up with anyone but each other is enough to cause me to burst into tears right here at the keyboard.  
  
~babybluez  
  
P.S. For those people who are wondering, Destiny and Dumbledore will most certainly not be getting together.  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, except Destiny, who is mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


	4. Kissing a Friend

A/N: Yikes! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Kissing a friend  
  
"Stop, Harry," Dumbledore commanded, standing up abruptly. "You will not kill anyone in my office."  
  
Harry quickly removed his hands from Ron's throat. He hadn't realised that Dumbledore was sitting at the desk.  
  
"I have to kill him, he betr…" yelled Harry angrily, before he was cut off by a sharp kick in the shins from whom he thought was his mother.  
  
"You idiot, that's Ron, not Pettigrew," she said witheringly. "And I'm Hermione, not your mum. Don't you get it? Someone sent all three of us through time and into the bodies of your parents and Pettigrew."  
  
"That's not true, it is?" he asked Dumbledore, feeling confused.  
  
"Ms. Granger is, as usual, correct," Dumbledore replied. "I received word from the future that you three would be joining us in these particular bodies. If you don't believe me, check for your scar."  
  
Harry reached up and touched his forehead. When he realised his scar wasn't there, he looked aghast. "I'm so sorry, Ron," he apologised sincerely. "I didn't realise."  
  
"No problem," wheezed Ron, clutching his throat.  
  
"How did you know that I'm always right?" Hermione asked, bubbling with curiosity.  
  
"An excellent question, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore jovially. "I have received a file on each of you that tells me everything I need to know, and nothing more."  
  
"What do you mean, 'nothing more'?" queried Harry, screwing up his forehead in bewilderment.  
  
"I know nothing about the future," began Dumbledore seriously. "And it has to stay that way. While you are here you must not breathe a word about the future to me, or anybody else. You will have to pretend to be the person whose body you currently inhabit."  
  
"What?" Ron spat out, clearly disgusted. "I have to act like Pettigrew?"  
  
" Yes," Dumbledore said firmly. "Try not to worry too much though. You were sent here for a reason, and when you have learned what you need to know, you will be sent back to the future."  
  
"I don't understand how I'm supposed to act like Harry's mum when I don't know anything about her?" asked Hermione worriedly, saying out loud what Harry and Ron were thinking.  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer, Destiny fell out of the air and crash- landed on his desk.  
  
"Whoops, guess I misjudged the landing," she said casually, as she sat up and crossed her legs.  
  
"You again!'' cried Harry in disbelief. "Are you following me?"  
  
"Yup," Destiny replied cheerfully. "And you'd better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"It wasn't you who sent us here was it?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Nope," replied Destiny truthfully. "It wasn't my magic that brought you here." She thought it was wise not to mention the fact that it was, however, her idea.  
  
"Anyway, I think I have a solution to the problem you were discussing as I flew in," she continued brightly.  
  
"Excellent, Destiny," said Dumbledore, giving her a smile.  
  
"Don't tell me you know her as well?" Ron cried indignantly. It seemed that everyone was knew had received a visit from this chick, even Dumbledore. When was it going to be his turn?  
  
"Hey, what can I say, I get around," Destiny said nonchalantly.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gaped in shock.  
  
Destiny squealed when she realised what they were thinking. " I didn't mean it like that!" she cried hastily. "I meant it in the other way, you know, the non slutty way. The reason I know a lot of people is because of my job. Get your minds out of the gutter!''  
  
They each gave a sigh or relief, extremely thankful for the fact that Destiny and Dumbledore weren't having a torrid love affair.  
  
"So, Destiny, how are you going to solve our problem," asked Dumbledore, quickly trying to change the subject in case she became violent. He'd seen it happen before, and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Like this," she said haughtily, and proceeded to conjure some glitter and toss it in the air.  
  
What appeared to be a large television screen materialised behind Dumbledore's desk and hovered in the air.  
  
"Hello everyone, are you ready to play 'Meet Your New Friends'?" Destiny asked in her best game show hostess voice.  
  
Dumbledore seemed interested, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at her like she was a raving lunatic.  
  
Ignoring their stares, Destiny continued. "First up, we have one of Lily Evans's best friends. Everyone say hello to Faiiiiiiith Rockwoooood."  
  
A picture of a pretty girl appeared on the television screen. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks.  
  
"Faith is a real live wire who loves practical jokes, flirting, and trying on makeup. She falls in love every week, and it's a good idea not to make her mad because she's very handy with a curse."  
  
Everyone was getting into Destiny's game now, so they all applauded once she'd finished telling them about Faith.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Ron excitedly. He didn't mind being in the past now that he knew there were good-looking girls here.  
  
"Lily's other best friend is Jessicaaaaa Baiiileyyy," continued Destiny, still using her game show voice.  
  
The television screen changed to reveal the picture of another attractive girl. Jessica had shoulder length copper coloured hair with blond streaks running through it. She had unusual grey eyes, and a golden-brown tan.  
  
"Jessica is a shy girl who only comes out of her shell when she's with her friends. This sports nut is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and also enjoys tennis, swimming, and football. She became the envy of many girls a few months ago when she started dating all around spunk, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Lupin is dating her?" sputtered Harry in astonishment. "How'd he pull that off?"  
  
"Pro… I mean, Lupin, is quite an attractive man," Hermione said defensively.  
  
"All right, break it up you two," ordered Destiny severely. "We haven't got time to fight over who's hot and who's not. Although just for the record, I do agree that Lupin is quite a dish."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads in mystification. They couldn't see what was so good about Lupin.  
  
"Anyway, lets get this over with," continued Destiny. "The only other people you really have to worry about are Mark Wood, Sam Spinnet, John Bell, and Kevin and Kimberly Johnson."  
  
After Destiny said each person's name, his or her picture flashed up on the screen.  
  
  
  
"These are the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team,'' she informed them. "Harry, you are still on the team, but as a Chaser."  
  
"What!" he screeched in outraged. "I can't be a Chaser, I'll be crap."  
  
"No you won't," said Dumbledore confidently. "I've been informed that you have retained your father's Quidditch ability, so as not to arouse suspicion."  
  
"This is going to be weird," muttered Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Alrighty roo," said Destiny cheerfully, earning her three strange looks. "Dumbledore, I'm going to have to kick you out for a second while we talk about future-related stuff."  
  
"Okay," he replied easily. "It was a pleasure meeting you three. Please come and see me at any time should you need to talk."  
  
Dumbledore swept out of his office, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to face a serious-looking Destiny.  
  
"I want you all to promise me that you aren't going to say anything to Sirius about the whole secret keeper fiasco," she ordered sternly. "If you do, bad things will happen."  
  
"We won't," said Harry, lying through his teeth. In his mind, being in the past was now excellent. He could warn Sirius about Wormtail, and his parents wouldn't die after all!  
  
Destiny sensed his thoughts, and was furious. "Look, I know you think I'm just some airhead spirit bimbo who doesn't know anything," she yelled angrily. "But you couldn't be more wrong. Trust me, if you blab to Sirius, the consequences will be enormous."  
  
"It's not like things could get worse for me," Harry said harshly. "My parents are dead, but I have the chance to fix that now."  
  
"No you don't!" screamed Destiny loudly, losing all control. "You're not listening to what I'm saying. Remember what I told you about choices, and how they shape our lives? Well they also affect other people's lives. Telling Sirius may keep your parents alive, but it will only be for a while longer. Voldemort will still be strong, and he'll just find another way to kill them. He won't stop there either. He'll go after the Weasleys because they won't support him, and they'll all die. Not to mention Hermione. She'll suffer a horrific death in her second year at school. Then you'll be all alone, with no one left but the Dursleys. How does that sound?"  
  
Harry was speechless with shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. There was no way he was going to say anything now, not if it meant that Ron and Hermione were going to be killed. He couldn't bare the thought of living without them.  
  
"You've got my word, I promise to keep quiet," Harry said, deadly serious this time.  
  
Destiny breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, lets stop being morbid for a moment and talk a little about how you three should act."  
  
"We'll start with Pettigrew," she continued briskly. " Now, despite popular belief, he was actually kind of nice when he was at school. He didn't turn into a traitorous pig until after he graduated. So, Ron, if you pretty much act like Neville Longbottom, you'll be fine."  
  
"Great," he groaned sarcastically. "It'll be real fun acting like a total loser 24/7."  
  
"I would've thought you'd be used to it," Harry said innocently.  
  
Destiny grabbed Ron by the back of his robes before he could attack Harry.  
  
"Lets talk about James now," she said hastily to Harry. "To successfully pass for him, you have to be you, but sexier."  
  
"What do you mean, 'sexier'?" he asked, completely baffled.  
  
"Oh, you know. Swaggering your hips when you walk, making lewd suggestions to girls, that sort of thing," Destiny told him causally.  
  
"No problem," said Harry, desperately trying to sound confident. Inwardly he was wondering how on earth he was going to pull it off. "I've never swaggered in my life," he thought miserably. "I'm dead."  
  
"And lucky last we have Lily," continued Destiny merrily, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "It should be a piece of cake, Hermione. You just have to study hard and not get into trouble."  
  
Hermione smiled happily. She was glad she didn't have to act like a total flake or anything.  
  
"There's just one thing you'll have to do that you don't normally do," Destiny said sweetly, a huge grin lighting up her face. "You'll have to stick your tongue down Harry's throat quite a bit."  
  
"What!" Harry and Hermione shrieked, shocked beyond belief. They were definitely NOT expecting this.  
  
Ron was shaking silently with laughter. He thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.  
  
"Didn't you know Lily and James started dating at the end of their fourth year?" Destiny asked, pretending to be surprised.  
  
"No," Hermione answered faintly. "We were unaware of that fact."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it," said Destiny encouragingly. "After all, you'll have plenty of people cheering you on. Your parents were really into that whole PDA thing."  
  
"What do you mean," Harry asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Watch and find out," replied Destiny mischievously, visibly relishing every moment of their discomfort.  
  
She pointed to the television screen, where a slideshow was beginning. The pictures showed Lily and James making out in a broom closet, in class, on the common room couch, in the hallways, on the staircases, on the Quidditch pitch, and on a table in the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, that was certainly different to the Dursleys' vacation slides," Harry said weakly.  
  
This had all gotten too much for Ron. He was now rolling on the ground with laughter, and tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"Get up, Chuckles," Destiny said impatiently, giving Ron a nudge with her foot. "You guys had better head off to your common room now because it's nearly eleven at night."  
  
"It can't be," protested Harry. "We left in the morning and we've only been here for and hour or so."  
  
"It's the whole time difference thing," Destiny said hurriedly, mentally rolling her eyes. "Now scoot."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said goodbye to her and walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ron, you go ahead to the common room," Harry said, giving him a pleading look. "I need to talk to Hermione alone for a sec."  
  
"Sure," he said slyly, winking at them both. "I'll leave give you some privacy."  
  
After making sure that Ron was out of earshot, Harry continued. "This is kind of embarrassing," he said nervously. "It's just, well, I've never kissed anybody, and I was kind of wondering if we could practice in private before we have to make out in front of the whole school?"  
  
Hermione blushed, and looked down at her feet. "I've never kissed anyone either," she admitted quietly. "At least, not like how your parents were doing it."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, genuinely surprised. "I thought you would have with Krum."  
  
"We're just friends," Hermione said seriously. "I never felt anything romantic for him."  
  
Harry wasn't sure why, but he was secretly glad to hear this.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
Hermione nodded, hoping that Harry couldn't see she was shaking slightly.  
  
Harry tilted his head, and found he was looking into her eyes. Except they weren't Hermione's eyes, they were his mother's eyes. He hastily took a step backwards.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, hurt by his actions.  
  
"I can't do this," Harry said, sounding repulsed. "I feel like I'm kissing my mother. It's too gross."  
  
"It's not that great for me either," retorted Hermione. "When I look at you I don't see Harry, I see my best friend's dad. I feel like one of those babysitters you always hear about."  
  
"Babysitters?" asked Harry, completely mystified as to what she was talking about.  
  
"You know, the ones that have a steamy affair with some kid's dad. Then the dad abandons his family, and runs away to Disneyland with the babysitter!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione like she was crazy.  
  
"You'd never do anything like that," he protested confidently.  
  
"Well, you'd never make out with your mum," replied Hermione teasingly.  
  
They locked eyes for a split second, until Hermione looked away.  
  
"I've got an idea," Harry said happily. "We'll both close our eyes, and then you can start reciting from Hogwarts, a History. That way there'll be no doubt in my mind as to who I'm kissing."  
  
"Alright," whispered Hermione, sounding a little surprised.  
  
She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and began to speak confidently. "There are many interesting things to note about the Hogwarts castle. The ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the sky outside. There are also spells in place to ensure that you can't apparate or disapparate inside the grounds."  
  
That was a far as Hermione got, because Harry grabbed her by the front of her robes and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as if making sure she couldn't get away.  
  
Hermione was a little shocked at Harry's boldness. She had to admit he was a good kisser though. "Oh well, when in Rome," she thought blissfully, and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yippee!! They kissed!! Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please tell me what you think of this one.  
  
~babybluez  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters, except Destiny, who is mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


	5. The Sweet Taste of Revenge

A/N: It's been about 38 degrees Celsius (or 100 degrees farenheight) in Oz lately, which is most definitely NOT computer weather, so you guys had better like this chapter.  
  
P.S. If you didn't know what Destiny meant in the last chapter by PDA, it's just short for public display of affection.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – The sweet taste of revenge  
  
  
  
Destiny was just about to travel back up to the stars, when she suddenly realised she'd forgotten to tell Harry and Ron something important.  
  
"Good one," she chided herself sarcastically.  
  
Deciding she'd better find the boys quickly, Destiny flung open the door to Dumbledore's office. She was extremely surprised, not to mention ecstatic, to discover Harry and Hermione kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I see you two didn't waste any time getting into character," she declared teasingly.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly broke apart, both of their faces scarlet with embarrassment.  
  
"Er, we were just talking," mumbled Harry quickly, careful not to look Destiny in the eye.  
  
"Is that so?" Destiny said dryly. "Times certainly have changed then, because I don't think I ever had a conversation quite like that when I was in school."  
  
Hermione hadn't thought it was possible to feel as mortified as she did at this particular moment. "I'm going to hit Destiny with every curse I know," she vowed silently. "That ought to teach her to keep her mouth shut."  
  
She didn't get a chance for any more murderous thoughts though, because Destiny enveloped the three of them in a waterfall of glitter.  
  
When Hermione was brave enough to open her eyes, she found that they were now standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. As it was fairly late, the only people there were Faith, Jessica, and the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Sorry to startle you," apologised Destiny cheerfully, as she sat down on a couch. "I just thought it would best if Romeo and Juliet over here weren't left alone anymore; one of them might accidentally swallow a tongue."  
  
Everyone, with the exception of 'Romeo and Juliet', laughed themselves silly at Destiny's explanation.  
  
Harry wondered if you could get sent to Azkaban for killing a spirit. "It'd be worth it," he decided angrily to himself.  
  
Sirius, however, was thinking very different thoughts about Destiny. "Prongs, aren't you going to introduce us to your hot little friend?" he asked Harry reproachfully.  
  
Harry grimaced at the word 'friend'. "This is Destiny, she's a spirit," he replied shortly.  
  
Sirius sat down on the couch beside Destiny, and ran his fingers over some of her exposed skin. "The name's Sirius," he said sexily. "But most girls who know me call me Mr. Big."  
  
This was as far as he got before Destiny snapped. She threw him face-first onto the floor, and dug a high-heel into his back.  
  
"This babe is strictly look but don't touch," she hissed as she twisted his right arm painfully behind his back. "And if I were you, I wouldn't even look. Understand?"  
  
Sirius howled in reply.  
  
Destiny took that as a yes, and let him go. She then found herself looking at the shocked faces of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Faith, and Jessica.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I was a black belt in karate?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No, you left out that piece of information," Harry said weakly. He decided that maybe he'd put off killing Destiny until, well, forever.  
  
"I'm going to go now," Destiny said, feeling pleased with her performance. "I'll probably be back tomorrow though."  
  
She sprinkled some glitter in the air, and disappeared.  
  
"That chick is totally insane," said Faith with conviction. "I like her."  
  
"She did seem a little off her rocker," agreed Lupin. "But then, Sirius deserved everything he got. Where'd you guys meet her anyway?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in panic. How on earth were they going to explain everything?  
  
Ron came up with a solution first. "We met her in Dumbledore's office," he fibbed quickly.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "She's going to be hanging around us a lot because she's observing us for this report she's doing."  
  
"Really?" cut in Jessica, looking fascinated. "What's it about?"  
  
"Er," stammered Harry, having no idea what to say.  
  
"It's a report about how teenage witches and wizards cope with stress," declared Hermione triumphantly.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Trust Hermione to come up with something brilliant," he thought.  
  
"She's too gorgeous to have such a boring job," protested Sirius, seeming to have forgotten the pain in his arm.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can you do?" shrugged Ron.  
  
Hermione thought it was best to end the discussion about Destiny as soon as possible, so she faked a yawn. "It's late, I'm going to go to bed now," she announced, giving Harry and Ron a look.  
  
"Me too," Harry said, quickly catching on.  
  
"Aww. Is Jamesie going to go and tuck Lily into bed? That's so cute," simpered Sirius teasingly.  
  
"Not tonight," declared Faith assertively. "I've just got to tell you girls all about my date with Amos Diggory. He's so cute, and sweet. I think I'm in love."  
  
"Again!" Jessica cried incredulously. "That's impossible."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Let's just go," said Hermione in exasperation. She hoped these two weren't going to be like Lavender and Pavarti.  
  
Jessica gave Lupin a quick kiss on the lips, and then she and Faith stared at Hermione expectantly.  
  
Hermione reluctantly went over and did the same to Harry, trying to ignore Ron's snickering.  
  
Everyone trooped up to their dorm rooms, but Harry pulled Ron back for a second.  
  
"You don't hate me, do you?" he asked quietly, so they couldn't be overheard.  
  
"Of course not," replied Ron, puzzled. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I kissed Hermione, and you like her."  
  
"I do not," cried Ron indignantly.  
  
"But what about all that stuff you were saying after she went to the ball with Krum last year?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was just worried that she'd desert us. I'd never considered the possibility of her having a boyfriend, and it made me worry that she wouldn't have time for us anymore."  
  
"So you really don't like her?" questioned Harry, making sure.  
  
"No!" said Ron in exasperation. "She's just Hermione."  
  
"Right," Harry said, feeling pleased. He wasn't quite sure why he felt that way though. "It's probably because it would be weird if they ever went out," he decided.  
  
"So, what was it like then?" asked Ron slyly.  
  
"What was what like?" questioned Harry in bewilderment.  
  
"Kissing Hermione, you git."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, smiling slightly as he remembered. "It was good."  
  
He continued walking up to the dorm, Ron following behind him.  
  
Harry changed into his boxers and hopped into bed. He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Psst, Harry," it whispered.  
  
"Destiny?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm talking to you telepathically," she said, sounding far away. "I just wanted to let you know that you and Ron have your father's and Pettigrew's animagius powers."  
  
"Are you for real?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course," replied Destiny, mentally rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"See you," said Harry happily. He thought this was the best news he'd heard since he arrived in the past. "Wait till I tell Ron," he murmured, as drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Harry woke Ron early, and they sat in the common room discussing how they were going to use their newfound abilities.  
  
They were surprised to see Hermione tiptoeing into the room, looking nervously behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"I didn't want to speak to Faith of Jessica this morning," she said, looking quite flustered.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron, also looking confused. "They seemed nice enough to me."  
  
"They are," Hermione said in exasperation. "It's just they talk about girly things, and I have no idea what to say. The only friend I have who is actually a girl is Ginny, and we never talk about that kind of stuff."  
  
"What do you mean by 'girly things'?" questioned Harry.  
  
"You know, boys, and just, girl stuff. You don't want me to go into details do you?" she said dryly.  
  
"No!" Harry and Ron said hurriedly at the same time.  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Last night they actually had a long discussion about which eyeliner was more effective; liquid or pencil? I mean, what do I know about that sort of stuff? I don't even wear make-up!"  
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Pencil doesn't smudge as much," he said slowly. "I guess that makes it the better of the two."  
  
Harry and Hermione gaped at him in horror.  
  
Ron realised what impression he'd given, and quickly explained. "My mum was talking about it one day," he said hastily. "Geez, you guys, give me some credit. You know I'm not into anything like that."  
  
Before Harry or Hermione could answer, the rest of the gang trooped into the common room.  
  
"I'm starving, let's go get breakfast," Sirius ordered, patting his stomach.  
  
"Good idea," Ron said, jumping up. "I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."  
  
They all walked to the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, and groaned at what he saw.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
He jerked his head in the direction of the table. "Snape and Lucius Malfoy," he replied gloomily.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron whispered, having overheard their conversation. "Snape isn't a teacher, we can get him back something good while we're here."  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said happily. "This is going to be so much fun."  
  
"We shouldn't," said Hermione, sounding shocked.  
  
"What about all the horrible things he's done to us? He deserves it" Harry declared assertively.  
  
"I guess so," said Hermione, relenting. She'd never quite forgiven Snape for the crack he'd made about her teeth when Malfoy cursed her last year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first class for the gang was Charms, and (of course) the Gryffindors were with the Slytherins.  
  
Professor Flitwick was teaching them how to perform behavioural charms, when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"May I see you in my office for a moment?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.  
  
"Of course," squeaked Flitwick excitedly. "Now class, everyone find a partner and practice the behavioural charm until I return." He glanced quickly at Harry and Hermione. "And no funny business while I'm gone," he added, almost pleadingly, and then disappeared out of the classroom.  
  
Harry and Hermione noticed that the whole class was staring at them, as if expecting something.  
  
"Lily and James would make the most of this opportunity," a voice said in their heads.  
  
"Destiny can talk to us telepathically," Harry whispered to Hermione, when she stared at him quizzically.  
  
"I'm not making a spectacle of myself," she thought angrily.  
  
"You have to," Destiny replied merrily. "People will get suspicious otherwise."  
  
"Fine!" Hermione snapped in her head. "We'll do it. Just go away."  
  
"Sure thing," said Destiny easily. "I'll enjoy the show from up here."  
  
Harry didn't really have a problem kissing Hermione in front of anyone anymore. In fact he thought kissing was an excellent activity, and wondered why he hadn't taken it up before. He also had to admit that it was funny to see Hermione so embarrassed, so decided to really give everyone something to look at.  
  
Harry swept the books off his desk, and laid Hermione on it. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her.  
  
Hermione was extremely shocked by this. She had half a mind to slap Harry, but she supposed that Lily wouldn't do that to James. Besides, she hadn't ever had this much fun in charms before.  
  
Ron was astounded at his best friends' behaviour. However, the rest of the class seemed satisfied. They went back to their behavioural charms as if nothing had happened.  
  
Professor Flitwick returned to class a minute later.  
  
"Potter, Evans, stop that at once!" he squeaked angrily. "How many times do I have to remind you about appropriate classroom behaviour?"  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly disentangled themselves and sat back in their seats.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Hermione said meekly. "It won't happen again." She was absolutely mortified to have been caught in such a compromising position. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't even practiced the behavioural charm once!  
  
"Let's hope not," Flitwick squeaked indignantly. "Look at all the time we've wasted. Everyone get out of here and go to your next class."  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins trooped into the corridor, and Malfoy and Snape came up to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"That was the most disgusting display I've ever seen," Snape hissed meanly.  
  
"Yeah, Potter," echoed Malfoy. "I would have thought you'd have more pride than to suck face in public with a dirty little mudblood."  
  
Harry and Ron reached for their wands to curse the two Slytherins, but Faith beat them to it.  
  
"Clampo," she yelled fiercely, pointing her wand. "You can keep your horrible opinions to yourself for a while."  
  
Snape and Malfoy's mouths clamped shut, and they couldn't utter a single word. They both made a gurgling sound, and ran off in the direction of the hospital wing.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, stunned. Nobody other than Harry and Ron had ever stuck up for her before. She felt like she might cry.  
  
"No probs," Faith replied. "Nothing makes me happier than cursing those sickening Slytherin slime balls anyway."  
  
"Don't take any notice of what they said," chimed in Jessica. "They're just jealous because they can't get anyone to kiss their big ugly mugs."  
  
They each grabbed one of Hermione's arms, and dragged her to their next class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that evening, the Marauders were having a meeting in the common room. They were trying to decide how to get back at Snape and Malfoy for their comments after Charms.  
  
"I still say we should put an engorgement charm on them," Sirius said crossly.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you we did that already," Lupin replied impatiently. "It was in second year, remember? They gave Wormtail boils so we made them fat."  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Harry asked, clueless. He wished he could ask Fred and George for an idea, they always pulled good pranks.  
  
His question was interrupted by Destiny, who chose that moment to materialise next to him.  
  
"Never fear, the queen of pranks is here," she announced brightly.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said with a laugh. He couldn't picture Destiny as a troublemaker; she looked too innocent.  
  
"I'll have you know that I was a Grade A prankster in my day," Destiny said huffily.  
  
"What's your idea then?" Lupin asked mockingly, clearly not believing her either.  
  
Destiny leaned in and whispered a few words.  
  
"It's priceless, absolutely priceless," Sirius breathed admiringly.  
  
"I know," replied Destiny smugly. "Run along and take care of it, and I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow. I'm not missing this for the world."  
  
Harry went and got his invisibility cloak, and the four Marauders disappeared under it.  
  
"This is going to be good," Harry said triumphantly.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters except Destiny, Faith, and Jessica, who are mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars. "Most girls who know me call me Mr. Big" is from a bumper sticker made by Laughter Australia.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


	6. Painting the Town Red

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to answer a few questions that I've been asked. Firstly, you will find out what happened to Faith and Jessica, but that won't be for a couple of chapters. Oh, and I know in the movie it said that James was a seeker, but in lots of interviews JK has said he was a Chaser, so I went with that.  
  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 – Painting the town red  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione woke early because Sirius was jumping on her bed.  
  
"Rise and shine ladies," he yelled loudly, still jumping. "This is no day to sleep in. We have to get to breakfast early."  
  
"Why?" Faith groaned sleepily.  
  
"Because, I have a feeling that our favourite Slytherin duo will be putting on quite a show," Sirius replied mischievously.  
  
"What did you do to them now?" asked Jessica excitedly  
  
"You'll just have to come to breakfast and find out."  
  
Sirius hopped off Hermione's bed and started walking towards the door. He'd only taken a few steps when she threw a pillow at his head.  
  
"What was that for, Lily?" he asked, pouting.  
  
"For waking us up at the crack of dawn," Hermione said, grinning. "Next time you prank the Slytherins, do it during the middle of the day."  
  
Sirius gave her a mock salute, and continued on his way.  
  
Ten minutes later the girls arrived in the Great Hall. They were surprised to see Destiny sitting at the Gryffindor table with the boys.  
  
"What are you doing here," Hermione asked icily. She was still mad at Destiny for the whole Charms fiasco.  
  
"Nice to see you too," returned Destiny dryly.  
  
"Destiny gave us the idea for the prank," Harry explained, motioning for Hermione to come and sit next to him. "She wanted to see how it turned out."  
  
"Yeah, she's brilliant," sighed Sirius dreamily, staring off into space.  
  
"Padfoot, snap out of it," Lupin hissed gleefully, waving his hand in front of Sirius's face. "They're here."  
  
The whole of the Great Hall fell silent as Snape and Malfoy entered. After a few seconds the silence turned to laughter, with one Hufflepuff boy wetting his pants because he was laughing so hard.  
  
The reason Snape and Malfoy got such a dramatic reaction was because they looked exactly like drag queens. Both had sparkly blue eye shadow caked on their eyelids, and long fake silver eyelashes. They also had exceptionally dark orange blush on their cheeks, and the brightest pink lipstick known to mankind on their lips. However, that wasn't all. The icing on the cake was their fabulous shimmery gold ball gowns that showed a LOT of leg, and their matching eight-inch stiletto heels.  
  
Glaring evilly, the two Slytherins stormed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Priscilla, Queen of the Slytherins," Ron said to Snape, barely able to contain his laughter.  
  
"We know you losers did this to us," Snape hissed angrily. "You'd better fix us up NOW!"  
  
"Yeah," echoed Malfoy, sounding equally furious. "This make-up crap won't come off my face, and this stupid dress is stuck to me like superglue!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're out of luck," Destiny said, her voice filled with fake sympathy. "The drag queen spell has no counter-curse, so you just have to wait for it to wear off. It usually only lasts for 24 hours though."  
  
Malfoy and Snape hadn't noticed Destiny before, but now they were practically drooling at the sight of her.  
  
"You're probably unaware that this is the reject table," Snape said oily, seeming to have forgotten his predicament for the moment. He went and stood behind Destiny so he could look down her dress. "You should be sitting at the Slytherin table, with us."  
  
Malfoy also went over to stand near Destiny. "That's right," Malfoy agreed silkily, pinching her but. "We'll show you the time of your life."  
  
The gang all cringed. After seeing what Destiny had done to Sirius, they were expecting some major fireworks.  
  
"I'm sorry," Destiny said sweetly. "But I don't go for guys who wear more make-up than I do." She then blew some glitter on Snape and Malfoy as they turned, red with embarrassment, and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"What was that?" sputtered Sirius indignantly. "You beat me up for perving on you, and you just chuck some glitter at them."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Faith mournfully. "I think you've lost your edge."  
  
"I haven't done anything of the sort," Destiny said, grinning evilly. "Those two creeps have just felt my wrath in a way that's less outwardly obvious."  
  
"What did you do to them?" Lupin asked eagerly.  
  
"Let's just say I gave them a problem that even Viagra won't be able to fix," replied a satisfied Destiny.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed when they heard this explanation, but the other four looked confused.  
  
"What's Viagra?" asked Jessica, extremely bewildered.  
  
"Oh, it's just a spirit term," Destiny answered vaguely.  
  
"But what does it mean?" pressed Lupin.  
  
"It means that little Snape and little Malfoy will be out of commission for a while," she announced triumphantly.  
  
Lupin, Faith, and Jessica burst out laughing once they understood what Destiny had done. Sirius, however, looked horrified.  
  
"That's terrible," he said seriously. "If that ever happened to me, I'd kill myself."  
  
Faith snorted in disbelief. "I doubt that'd ever happen to you, because no girl would ever be desperate enough to get it on with you," she said scathingly."  
  
"You just can't stand it that I've never made a move on you," replied Sirius huffily.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Faith said sarcastically. "I want you so much that I can hardly stand it."  
  
"So, how long will it last?" Jessica asked Destiny hastily, anxious to change the subject before Faith and Sirius started cursing each other.  
  
"Not long," replied Destiny nonchalantly. "Probably about a year, two tops."  
  
This was too much for Sirius; he fainted into his food.  
  
"Poor thing," sighed Faith dramatically. "He's so delicate."  
  
"I hope he recovers before tonight," Lupin said worriedly.  
  
"Tonight?" questioned Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Do the words 'full moon', 'werewolf', and 'animagus' ring a bell?" Jessica asked, speaking to the boys as if they were four year olds.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Harry quickly. "I just forgot for a moment."  
  
"I can't wait," put in Ron hurriedly.  
  
Lupin looked at them strangely. He couldn't believe James and Peter had forgotten. "Oh, well," he thought happily to himself. "They're coming, and we're going to have a blast."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry looked at Ron nervously. The two of them, plus Sirius, were standing under the invisibility cloak in front of the Womping Willow.  
  
"I know I've seen Lupin as a werewolf before," he thought. "But he was pretty vicious. I just hope no one gets hurt."  
  
"Ready amigos?" Sirius asked cheerfully, interrupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Definitely," Ron replied, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.  
  
The three boys stepped out from under the cloak, and simultaneously muttered the incantation that would transform them.  
  
A strange feeling overcame them. They felt as if their bones were turning into jelly, and their skin was being pulled in many different directions.  
  
A few seconds later, it was all over. In the place of three fifteen year old boys stood a stag, a rat, and a dog.  
  
"Wicked," said Harry excitedly, but it came out as a sort of whine. (a/n: Sorry, but I have no idea what sort of noise a stag makes. I thought of a reindeer, but then I realised that I have no clue as to that either. Does anyone know?)  
  
Ron ran under the slaphappy branches of the Whomping Willow, and pressed the knot. It froze, and the three went through the door and into the passageway.  
  
They walked for a while, until they came to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius opened the door with his paw, and they came face to face with the werewolf Lupin.  
  
He looked terrible. Both his arms were scratched and bitten, and there was a look of pain in his eyes that none of the boys had ever seen before.  
  
However, Lupin recognised his fellow Marauders, and gave them a grin.  
  
"Let's go," he growled happily, and the boys went back through the passageway and out the door of the willow.  
  
They spent the rest of the night exploring the Hogwarts grounds, and Harry thought it was one of the best nights of his life. They found a couple of secret passages, (which Harry and Ron already knew about from the Marauder's Map) and just generally had fun.  
  
Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst when the Marauders neared Hogsmeade. Lupin smelt blood, and his wolf instincts took over. He started running; desperately trying to find the human he knew was close by.  
  
Harry and Sirius chased urgently after Lupin. They soon caught up with him, and Sirius smacked him in the face.  
  
Lupin dived on Sirius, trying to get a good enough hold so he could bite him. However, before he could, Harry intervened. He charged at Lupin with his antlers, causing Lupin to release Sirius.  
  
Lupin turned to Harry, and bit angrily into one of his front legs. Harry slunk to the ground, groaning in pain.  
  
This seemed to shake Lupin back into his normal mental state. He snarled in horror at what he'd done, and ran as fast as he could back to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Ron, having finally caught up to Harry and Sirius, quickly became human again when he saw what had happened.  
  
"Guys, you both have to transform!" he said urgently. "Then we can drag H… James back to school and get him some help."  
  
Harry and Sirius complied immediately, and once again became human.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey here we come," Sirius said faintly, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Inside, though, he felt sick. James's arm looked horrible, and he hoped there wouldn't be any permanent damage.  
  
"No!" Harry said forcefully. "We can't go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll know this is a werewolf bite, and she'll put two and two together and realise it came from Moony. He'll probably be expelled, and we might be too."  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Ron asked angrily. "You need to get your arm fixed. In case you hadn't noticed, it's only hanging on by a thread!"  
  
"He's right," agreed Sirius. "You need medical attention."  
  
"Look, just help me back to the common room," Harry pleaded. "We can figure out what to do there."  
  
"Fine," Sirius said grudgingly. "It's your arm."  
  
The three boys hurried back to the Shrieking Shack, and picked up the invisibility cloak. They covered themselves, and then walked the rest of the way to the common room, where they found Hermione nervously pacing back and forth.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing up?" questioned Ron, as he came out from under the cloak.  
  
"You're back," Hermione said anxiously, ignoring Ron's question. "I was getting worried."  
  
Sirius chose that moment to throw the cloak off Harry and himself.  
  
Hermione took one look at the bloody, mangled mess that was Harry's arm, and nearly fainted.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital wing immediately!" she cried, looking deathly pale.  
  
"No," Harry said simply. He went and lay down on the couch, hoping he'd go to sleep and forget about the pain in his arm.  
  
"What!" Hermione shrieked in disbelief. "You have to get healed as soon as possible."  
  
"He won't go," said Sirius resignedly. "He doesn't want Moony to get in trouble."  
  
Hermione knew what Harry was like when he made up his mind; he wouldn't change it for anything. She'd just have to help him herself.  
  
"I'm going to the library," she announced hurriedly, grabbing the invisibility cloak. "I won't be long."  
  
"Now?" stammered Ron, appalled. "James is hurt, and all you can think about is books?"  
  
"You are such a dolt," Hermione said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I'm going to get a book that'll tell me how to heal him."  
  
She hurried to the library, and quickly found the book she needed. Then she raced back to the common room.  
  
"Go to bed," Hermione ordered to Ron and Sirius. "I'll need to concentrate, and I won't be able do that with you two hovering over me like overgrown bats."  
  
The two boys reluctantly agreed, and trooped off in the direction of their dorm.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll make you better now," she whispered soothingly.  
  
Harry was only semi-conscious, but he managed to get the drift of what Hermione was saying, and give her a smile.  
  
Hermione took out her wand, and said the spell. Instantly, Harry's arm was healed, and became fully conscious.  
  
"Wow!" he said admiringly. "Thanks Hermione, you're the best."  
  
"No problem," she replied, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "But you're not completely healed yet. To make sure that there's no permanent damage, you have to sleep for at least five hours."  
  
"There's no way I can sleep now. I feel so wired."  
  
"I'll fix that," Hermione said easily. She muttered another spell, and Harry went out like a lamp.  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor next to the couch Harry was resting on. She was trying to figure out why, despite everything that had happened to Harry, tonight she was the most terrified she'd ever been.  
  
There was one explanation, but she was desperately trying to ignore it. After all, what good ever came of falling for your best friend? It turned out bad for Ross and Rachael, and Joey and Dawson.  
  
"I don't love Harry," Hermione announced loudly, and very unconvincingly.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," said a painting sleepily. "One day it might actually be true."  
  
Hermione glared at the painting, and it quickly shut up. However, in her heart, she knew the painting was right; she was absolutely madly in love with Harry Potter.  
  
"For a smart witch, you sure are an idiot," Hermione thought to herself, as she laid her head on the couch and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters except Destiny, Faith, and Jessica, who are mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars. "Most girls who know me call me Mr. Big" is from a bumper sticker made by Laughter Australia.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


	7. Soda Water with a Lime Twist

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with my uni enrolment and other school related stuff. Anyway, thanks again to everyone to who reviewed, you guys rule.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – Soda water with a lime twist  
  
  
  
The first thing Harry did when he woke up the next morning was to check that he still had two arms.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly, when he realised they were both still attached.  
  
He was so overjoyed that he accidentally rolled off the couch, and onto Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" questioned Harry in bewilderment, still on top of her.  
  
"I wanted to stay with you to make sure nothing bad happened," replied Hermione, going red with embarrassment.  
  
"You're too good to me," Harry said sincerely, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Um, would you mind getting off me?" Hermione asked quickly. Being this close to Harry was making her feel very flustered. It wasn't that she didn't like it, because, oh boy, was she happy; she was just afraid that she'd lose all control, and throw her arms around Harry and kiss him until they were both unconscious.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend," said Harry, pretending to be hurt. "What, aren't I sexy enough for you anymore?"  
  
"You're plenty sexy enough," thought Hermione wryly. "That's part of the problem." Of course there was no way she was going to tell Harry this, so she just looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please, get off," she begged in her sweetest voice.  
  
Harry was about to relent, when he saw Ron and the others coming downstairs. An idea came to him, and he smiled. "This is going to be fun," he thought mischievously.  
  
"Oh, Lily!" moaned Harry loudly, in fake ecstasy. "Yes, that's it, OH, YES!" Before Hermione could say anything, he leaned in to kiss her, shaking silently with laughter.  
  
Hermione was frantic; she'd vowed not to kiss Harry anymore! "He'll figure out that my feelings have changed," she thought miserably. "Then it'll be goodbye friendship, hello cookie dough."  
  
"Ugh, we're about to eat," said Ron disgustedly. "Do everyone a favour and get a room."  
  
"Don't tell them that, they might get ideas!" cried Jessica in alarm.  
  
"We promise we'll behave ourselves in future," Harry said, trying not to laugh as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, you should really exert some self control," Destiny said seriously, as she materialised in the middle of the common room. Inside though, she was jumping for joy at what she'd witnessed. "I knew I could rely on teenage hormones," she thought happily.  
  
"Prongs, don't listen to a word they're saying," ordered Sirius, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm so proud that my behaviour has finally rubbed off on you."  
  
Tears of happiness filled his eyes, and he gave Harry a hug. "Words fail me," he choked out, and then ran back up to his dorm, sobbing loudly.  
  
The common room was silent for the next few minutes, because everyone was too surprised to speak.  
  
"Well, who'd have thought we'd ever see Sirius cry?" announced Lupin, finding his voice before the others.  
  
"I'd better go see if he's alright," Faith said resignedly, starting towards the boys' dorm. "Honestly, that boy has so many screws loose that he should be in St. Mungos."  
  
"We weren't doing anything," Hermione called out desperately. "You have to believe me."  
  
"Sure," answered Jessica sarcastically. "And Snape and I go swing dancing every Friday night."  
  
"Let's just forget about this and go eat," Ron declared with authority. "I've got bad mental images in my head right now, and the only thing that'll make them go away is bacon and eggs."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry said casually. "All that action has made me hungry."  
  
"I hate you," whispered Hermione angrily, elbowing him in the stomach as they all headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Destiny, however, had stayed behind in the common room so she could celebrate. She started jumping up and down on one of the couches, and began to sing:  
  
"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carri…whoops."  
  
The reason that Destiny's song came to such abrupt end was because she noticed that Ron had come back up to the common room, and he'd heard every word she said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she screamed furiously.  
  
"I came to get Sirius and Faith," Ron said indignantly. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Enough with the third degree!" shrieked Destiny dramatically. "I admit it; it was my idea to send the three of you back into the past. I did it so Harry and Hermione would realise they love each other, thus saving themselves and the world from a terrible future."  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, didn't you figure out my plan when you heard me singing?" Destiny asked incredulously. "I'd have thought it was obvious."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's easy to overestimate my intelligence," said Ron absently. He couldn't believe all the trouble that Destiny had gone to, just to hook up his two best friends. It was absurd!  
  
"You have to promise not to tell Harry and Hermione," pleaded Destiny. "It'll wreck everything if you do."  
  
"I can't do that," Ron said seriously. "They're my friends. Besides, they'd be really mad if they ever found I knew, and didn't tell them.  
  
Destiny glared daggers at Ron, and held her fist 2cm from his nose. "Listen, freckles, if you value your life, you'll keep your trap shut. Got it?" she threatened angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ron hastily. "My lips are sealed, I promise." There was no way he was going to defy Destiny. He didn't want to risk ending up like Snape and Malfoy!  
  
"Good," announced Destiny, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. She knew her plan would have been shot to pieces if Ron had blabbed.  
  
"Do you really think you can get them to fall in love?" Ron asked dubiously. "I mean, they've never shown any sign of having those sort of feelings about each other."  
  
"I think I'm about half way there," said Destiny honestly. "You saw them snogging today, they were all over each other like white on rice. And have you noticed the secret looks they're always sharing? It's got to mean something."  
  
"Not necessarily," Ron said, grinning. "Harry's a guy. That means he'd snog any girl who's good to look at. Love hasn't got anything to do with it. And as for the 'looking', my guess is he's just trying to picture Hermione naked. "  
  
"Excuse me, but I've been the Guardian for one hundred years" returned Destiny icily. "I think I can tell the difference between lust and love by now."  
  
"Whatever you say," said Ron, smirking.  
  
"Watch it, bud," Destiny said warningly. "You wouldn't want me to get glitter-happy would you?"  
  
"Geez, I believe you," Ron affirmed quickly. "Stop threatening me, and tell me what you want me to do."  
  
"Alright, here's the plan," said Destiny with authority. "I want you to have a man-to-man (she resisted the urge to say boy-to-boy) chat with Harry, and deduce exactly what he feels for Hermione."  
  
"Too easy," Ron replied breezily.  
  
"Don't start applying for my job just yet," Destiny said dryly. "You need to be subtle, okay? If Harry finds out what I'm up to, then he'll purposely hide his true feelings, just to spite me."  
  
"Relax," said Ron smoothly. "Subtle is my middle name."  
  
Destiny eyed Ron suspiciously. He didn't seem like the type of person she could trust to be delicate. "Oh well, it's the only choice I've got," she thought wearily. "He'd just better not screw up."  
  
"What happens after that?" prodded Ron impatiently.  
  
"If Harry's beginning to realise just how much Hermione means to him, then we'll sit back and let nature take its course," Destiny commanded. "However, if he's still in denial, then we'll have to come up with something drastic. You guys can't hang around in the past forever you know."  
  
"Sounds good," Ron said seriously. "You know, I think you're bloody lucky, Destiny. This jobs seems like a piece of cake."  
  
"Right," she said sarcastically. "I only responsible for helping people fulfil their destiny; there's no pressure or anything."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As it was Sunday, Hermione had escaped to the library straight after breakfast.  
  
"I can do my homework, and avoid Harry at the same time," she thought happily."  
  
However, to Hermione's great annoyance, Harry showed up fifteen minuted later.  
  
"Hello, darling," he said teasingly. "I couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer, so I made it my mission to find you."  
  
"I'm trying to work," said Hermione shortly. "Can you please go away?" She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. She wanted so much for what Harry was saying to be true, and it hurt her deeply that it wasn't.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about this morning," apologised Harry sincerely, mistakenly thinking that was why Hermione was mad at him. "I promise I won't do anything like it again. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"It's forgotten," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"So, can I stay and study with you?"  
  
"Alright," sighed Hermione despairingly. There was no way she could say no to Harry.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, and gave Hermione a smile that made her heart melt.  
  
They both settled down to study, but after a while, Harry's mind began to wander.  
  
"Why am I really here?" he thought, puzzled. "I'm not particularly interested in studying."  
  
"You wanted to spend time with Hermione," said a voice in his head.  
  
"I guess that's true," conceded Harry. "Lately, I like being alone with her.  
  
"That's because you've fallen for her," informed the voice, in very matter of fact tone.  
  
"No I haven't!" protested Harry. "She's my best friend, that's it."  
  
"Then why do you like kissing her so much, and why do you always want to be around her?"  
  
Harry was stumped. "Do I have feelings for Hermione?" he wondered uncertainly. "I mean, she's smart, she's pretty, and she's the nicest person I know. Any guy would be lucky to have her."  
  
He stared at Hermione, hoping some sort of divine intervention would give him the answer. The only thing he noticed was that she twitched her nose when she was concentrating.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, noticing that Harry was staring at her.  
  
"I just noticed that you twitch your nose like a rabbit," he said, grinning.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's very cute," Harry reassured her.  
  
Hermione was pleased about this, so she decided to be brave, and ask him a question that had been bugging her all day.  
  
"Why did you kiss me this morning, Harry?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. There was no way he was going to tell her that, subconsciously, it might have been because he was falling in love with her.  
  
"Um, I guess because I thought it'd be funny to see everyone's reaction if they thought we were doing, you know, stuff," he stammered nervously, hoping Hermione wouldn't be able to see through him.  
  
"Oh," she said quietly. "Okay. Look I've got to go, I forgot I that was supposed to meet…someone."  
  
Hermione picked up her books and hurried out of the library as fast as she could. She could feel tears prickling in her eyes, and she didn't want Harry to see her cry.  
  
By the time Hermione got to her dorm, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Faith and Jessica saw how upset she was, and tried to comfort her.  
  
"What's wrong, Lil?" Jessica asked, concerned.  
  
"I love him so much it hurts, but he doesn't feel the same way," Hermione blurted out accidentally.  
  
Faith and Jessica immediately looked relieved. It appeared that they'd had similar conversations with the real Lily.  
  
"I say forget about James," Faith said emphatically. "Sure he's hot, clever, and really sweet, but you can find someone else. Even better, be a single girl like myself. You can have a different boyfriend every week; it loads of fun."  
  
Hermione only cried harder at this. "But H…James is the only one I want," she sobbed.  
  
"Faith, perhaps you should go downstairs and check on the boys," Jessica said pointedly.  
  
"Sure," said Faith hastily, seeming to get message.  
  
Once she left, Jessica continued. "Look, don't listen to what Faith said. We both know she's miserable because Sirius has never asked her out, and she only dates all those guys to try and make him jealous. And lets face it, tact has never been her strong point."  
  
Hermione let out a laugh at Jessica's remark. "You can say that again," she agreed, wiping her eyes."  
  
"Listen, I know James loves you," Jessica said earnestly. "I see it in his eyes every day."  
  
"If he did, he'd say so," remarked Hermione dejectedly. "And he wouldn't kiss me just for a joke," she thought darkly.  
  
"You know what boys are like," said Jessica airily. "They can never express their emotions."  
  
"Maybe," Hermione said, beginning to feel hopeful.  
  
"I'm going prove it to you," Jessica promised. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a heart to heart with James, and drag his innermost feelings out of him. Then, if he loves you, and I know he does, I'm going to make him tell you."  
  
"You're the best," cried Hermione happily, and gave Jessica a hug. "How can I repay you?"  
  
"You can make me godmother to yours and James's first child," Jessica said, grinning.  
  
"Deal," Hermione said with a laugh. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, when she'd find out, once and for all, whether or not Harry loved her.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters except Destiny, Faith, and Jessica, who are mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars. "Most girls who know me call me Mr. Big" is from a bumper sticker made by Laughter Australia.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


	8. The NotSoSecret Affair

Chapter 8 – The not-so-secret affair  
  
  
  
When Ron saw Harry come into the common room, he decided now would be a good time to have their talk. There wasn't anyone around to overhear what they were saying, so he thought he had a good chance of getting Harry to tell the truth.  
  
"Be subtle," he reminded himself sternly. "Ease into the conversation casually."  
  
"Hey, Ron" Harry said wearily. "I've just been studying in the library with Hermione."  
  
"Ahh, Hermione," said Ron, trying to sound nonchalant. "Are you two mixing a little business with pleasure?"  
  
"Huh, what?" stuttered Harry, completely caught off guard Ron's question  
  
"Don't play dumb, I know you've got a thing for her."  
  
"I don't…I just don't know," Harry admitted quietly. He didn't think there was any point trying to deny it, because Ron seemed to be able to see straight through him.  
  
"How can you not know?" asked Ron, surprised that Harry might actually like Hermione, and that he was so quick to admit it.  
  
"Because I've never felt like this before, even around Cho. Shouldn't liking a girl feel the same every time?"  
  
Ron had no idea what to tell Harry, he'd never liked a girl for something other than her looks before. He decided the best thing to do was to recycle some of the things Destiny had told him.  
  
"I think it's because you and Hermione are soulmates," he said, trying to sound wise. "It would be terrible if you guys never hooked up; you belong together."  
  
"Thanks, Oprah," Harry said, snickering. "But I don't really believe in all that soulmate stuff."  
  
Privately, Ron agreed, but he was pretty sure Destiny would kick his ass if he told Harry this.  
  
"Love is the joining of two souls," he informed Harry seriously. "When you find your soul mate, your souls will fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and you'll live happily ever after."  
  
"Where did you get this crap?" asked Harry in disbelief. He was beginning to wonder if aliens had abducted Ron, and given him a new personality.  
  
"Mum told me," Ron said indignantly. "She got it from one of her romance novels."  
  
Harry couldn't hold back his laughter anymore; this day was just getting weirder by the minute. First he'd realised that he might be in love with Hermione, and speaking of Hermione, she hadn't seemed like herself in the library. And now Ron, unsentimental, insensitive Ron was turning into the wizarding version of Fabio!  
  
"Put a cork in it," said Ron huffily. "I'm only trying to help."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologised, trying to keep a straight face. "Really, you've given me heaps to think about."  
  
"If I were you I'd be doing a lot of talking, not thinking," Ron advised sternly. "Hermione won't wait around forever."  
  
"You think she'd go out with someone else if they asked her?" asked Harry worriedly.  
  
"Not here, but definitely when we go back to the present," Ron said slyly. "After all that kissing 'practice' you two have had, she'll probably want to try it out for real."  
  
Harry glared at Ron. "Not if I have anything to do with it," he said fiercely. "Any guy who touches her will be cursed into oblivion."  
  
"Calm down, I was only joking," said Ron hurriedly.  
  
"I wasn't, I was deadly serious."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After classes the next day, Jessica dragged Harry off to Quidditch practice. He couldn't help but think that there was something up with her, because she kept staring at him in what he thought was anticipation. Before he could question her, Mark Wood addressed the team.  
  
"We're the best," he began seriously. "We know it, and the other teams know it. The cup has been ours for the last three years, and I'll be damned if we're going to lose it in my last year here. Everyone's going to have to put in 110%, and God help anyone who I see slacking off."  
  
"Good to see you've still got your sense of humour," Sam Spinnett remarked dryly.  
  
"Enough chitchat," barked Wood. "Let's practice."  
  
Harry and the other two Chasers, John Bell and the aforementioned Sam, spent ages perfecting the Woollongong Shimmy. Even after Dumbledore's reassurance that he'd kept his father's talent, Harry was still nervous. However, after a few minutes it was apparent that Dumbledore was right, and he relaxed.  
  
"This is kind of fun," Harry thought as he zig-zagged back and forth over the pitch. "It's definitely less stressful than being Seeker."  
  
The biggest surprise for Harry though, was the realisation of just how good a Seeker Jessica was. She made the Wronski Feint look effortless, and from overhearing a discussion between Kevin and Kimberley Johnson, he learned that she'd even managed a Plumpton Pass in last years final! Harry thought she was the best Seeker he'd ever seen, even better than Krum.  
  
After a couple of hours Wood announced that practice was over. Harry was about to drag himself up to the common room, when Jessica grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Can you come for a couple of laps around the lake with me?" she begged. "I've still got heaps of energy, and it'll be boring by myself."  
  
"You want to run?" exclaimed Harry in disbelief. "How can you have that much energy left? I'm absolutely buggered."  
  
"James Potter, have you forgotten that it was me who taught you how to fly? You used to be as bad as Frank Longbottom until I whipped you into shape. Is it too much to ask for you to return the favour by taking ten minutes out of your day to come for a run with me?"  
  
"Alright, I'll come," agreed Harry resignedly, inwardly cursing his dad for his initial lack of flying ability. Privately, he thought Jessica was a bit of a freak. No normal person could possibly want to go for a jog after two hours of strenuous Quidditch practice.  
  
After running for a couple of minutes, Jessica decided it was time to begin the next stage of her plan.  
  
"So, you and Lily seem to be doing pretty well," she said casually.  
  
"I guess so," Harry agreed cautiously.  
  
"What's it been now, three months?"  
  
"Err, yeah," said Harry, praying he was right.  
  
"That's a good time in a relationship," Jessica remarked, smiling.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Moony told me he loved me on our three month anniversary."  
  
Harry was so startled by this information that he tripped over his feet.  
  
"I didn't know you guys had gotten to the 'I love you' stage," he said, unable to disguise his shock.  
  
"We didn't publicise it. We're not as, um…public, with our affections as you and Lily are," answered Jessica, choking back a giggle.  
  
"How did you know you were in love?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
Jessica mentally gave herself a high-five, thrilled that her plan was working.  
  
"I don't know if it's the same for everyone," she mused thoughtfully. "But for me it's like taking a bite of pumpkin pie. I feel warm and happy all the time, and just, you know, complete."  
  
Harry thought this was an accurate description of his feelings, but he was still unsure. Jessica sensed this, and elaborated.  
  
"I think it also comes down to trust and friendship," she continued. "Moony is my best friend as well as Lily and Faith. I can talk to him about anything, except for some girl-related stuff, without feeling embarrassed. And I know I can trust him with my life. He'll always be loyal to me, and I would never, ever doubt him."  
  
"That's Hermione and I to a T," Harry said to himself, beginning to feel more confident. He thought about how Hermione had stuck by him during the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament ordeal, when even Ron wouldn't. And they were best friends, just like Lupin and Jessica. There wasn't anything he couldn't tell Hermione.  
  
"Last, but definitely not least, is chemistry," added Jessica. "When Moony and I kiss, my knees go weak, I can hear fireworks exploding, and I feel like we're the only two people on earth. I know that probably sounds really dorky and cliché, but that's how it is."  
  
This settled it for Harry. "I'm in love with Hermione," he thought ecstatically. "It's the real thing." He was about to do a happy dance when a horrible thought struck him. What if she didn't love him back?  
  
"I have to sit down,'' Harry said faintly. Of course Hermione didn't have feelings for him. Why would she? It's not as if he was the Brad Pitt of the wizarding world. He was just some geeky kid with glasses.  
  
"Are you going to tell Lily that you love her?" asked Jessica excitedly.  
  
"No!" said Harry fervently.  
  
"Why not? You can't fool me, I know you love her."  
  
"But she doesn't love me," Harry sighed dejectedly.  
  
"I never blab a friend's secret," Jessica said seriously. "But I think I can make an exception here, as it will benefit everyone. James, Lily loves you, she really does. The reason I know this is because she's been telling me this ever since you two started dating. Just yesterday she was crying her eyes out because she thought you didn't love her."  
  
"Wait a second," Harry thought. "If Jessica saw Mum crying yesterday, that means it wasn't actually Mum, it was Hermione. Maybe she does like me!"  
  
"Are you sure she said she loved me yesterday?" he asked, double-checking.  
  
"Positive," Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Look, do you want me to go tell Lily to meet you here? It's a pretty romantic spot, perfect for a declaration of undying love."  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry nervously. He couldn't believe he was actually going tell Hermione he was in love with her. "I must be mental," he thought as he watched Jessica sprint off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The present day Dumbledore (A/N: This isn't the past Dumbledore, this is the one that helped Destiny send the trio back) looked at his watch for about the twentieth time in five minutes.  
  
"Come on, come on," he muttered pleadingly, gazing at the ceiling.  
  
As if answering his prayer, Destiny appeared in the middle of the room amid a cloud of glitter.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said cheerfully. "Places to go and people to see. You know how it is."  
  
"Indeed I do," replied Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily. "And now that you've finally graced me with your presence, I was hoping you could give me a progress report."  
  
"Right," said Destiny, her smile fading slightly. "To be honest, things could be going better. There hasn't been any of the Young and the Restless style drama that one expects from teenagers. Speaking of which, don't you think it's about time Victor and Nikki got together once and for all?"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," agreed Dumbledore. "They're the most on- again, off-again pair I've ever encountered. But the couple that I most want to get together is Brooke and Ridge from the Bold and the Beautiful."  
  
"Really? I never knew that about you, Dumbledore. I have to disagree though. Brooke and Thorne are much better suited to one another."  
  
"Destiny, we can argue about this later," said Dumbledore seriously. "Right now we need to discuss when we're going to bring the terrific trio back into the present."  
  
"Just give me a few more days," Destiny pleaded. "They're starting to realise their feelings, I know they are. Ron had a talk with Harry, and he told me that Harry got very upset when the topic of Hermione dating another guy came up. And they were kissing of their own accord yesterday. I didn't have to prompt them or anything!"  
  
"I don't know, Destiny," said Dumbledore worriedly. "They will be in extreme danger if we leave them in the past too much longer."  
  
"You have to give me a couple of days," begged Destiny softly, a single tear running down her cheek. "I owe him, Dumbledore, I owe him big time."  
  
"For the last time, Destiny, you do not owe Harry Potter anything. How many times must we go through this? You did what you were supposed to do. It was for the greater good."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any less awful," said Destiny sadly. The only way I can ever forgive myself is if I save Harry. And that means helping him realise his love for Hermione. Please, Dumbledore, give me two days. That's all, I promise."  
  
"Alright, Destiny, as you wish."  
  
"Thankyou, Dumbledore, thankyou. You won't regret it."  
  
Destiny wiped the tear off her cheek, and gave Dumbledore a small wave.  
  
"See you around," she said softly, as she disappeared into the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Go…James…lake," was all Jessica say when she found Hermione in the common room.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Faith in amazement, as Hermione threw aside her book and sprinted out through the portrait hole.  
  
"James…Lily…love," puffed Jessica, sinking into an armchair. "Me…buggered…need…water."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," thought Hermione ecstatically, as she ran in the direction of the lake. "He has to love me, he has to. Jessica wouldn't have sent me here otherwise."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she tripped over someone's foot and fell flat on her face. She looked up, and found herself staring into Harry's (well, James's) eyes.  
  
"In a hurry to get somewhere?" he asked innocently, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.  
  
"No, I was just, err, getting some exercise. I don't want your mum coming back to her body and wondering why she's turned into a whale."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here. There's something I wanted to tell you," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Go on," urged Hermione, desperately hoping this was The Moment.  
  
Harry said a silent prayer, licked his lips, and began to speak.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend. You're incredibly smart, and absolutely the nicest person I've ever known. You're beautiful, you're an incredible kisser, and Hermione, I'm in love with you."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a full minute. Harry began to think he'd made a horrible mistake, and he was about to leave when she flung herself on top of him."  
  
"I love you too," said Hermione blissfully. "You have no idea how much."  
  
"I think I might be able to guess," Harry whispered softly. He brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face, and leaned in to kiss her, but she rolled off him.  
  
"Let's not tell Ron about us for a while, okay? He'll tease us horribly, and I don't want to deal with that yet. Besides, it'll be kind of fun to have a secret affair."  
  
"Let me get this straight," muttered Harry, rubbing his temples. "You and I are dating, but we're not telling Ron. However, we still have to kiss and act all lovey dovey so no one in the past will suspect that we aren't my parents."  
  
"That's right. I know it's confusing, but can we just see how it goes for a while?"  
  
"Whatever you want," said Harry, once again leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"We can't let Destiny find out either," Hermione said thoughtfully, putting a finger on Harry's lips and pushing him away. "She'll probably gloat, and say she knew all along we'd get together."  
  
"Destiny," Harry whispered disbelievingly, the penny finally dropping. "I should have known. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she did it. Who else could have come up with a plan that was so devious and underhanded?"  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"The first night that Destiny visited me she told me I'd closed myself off to love. She said that the only way I could defeat Voldemort was through love."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hermione in bewilderment.  
  
"Destiny sent the three of us back here, I know she did. She wanted you and I to realise we love each other. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner," Harry said angrily.  
  
"If that's true, why was Ron sent as well?"  
  
"Who knows how her twisted mind works?"  
  
"I can't believe her," Hermione said furiously. "I can't believe she actually sent us into your parents bodies. Think about all those times we kissed because we didn't want people to get suspicious. I bet she was sitting back and laughing at us!"  
  
"She's a real piece of work all right," agreed Harry vigorously. " Aside from Voldemort and Wormtail, she's the sickest person I've ever encountered."  
  
"She's horrible, absolutely horrible. I know she was only trying to help us, but it's still inexcusable. We would've found out sooner or later that we're soulmates. There was no need for time travel and body switching. At least we got off easy though. Poor Ron, being stuck as Pettigrew mustn't be much fun."  
  
Harry stared into space for a few seconds, then stood up quickly. "That bastard!" he said angrily. "Ron knew all along. Either that or he found out while we were here. I should've known something was up when he started talking about how we were 'soulmates', and how 'terrible' it would be if we didn't hook up. They're the exact same things Destiny was yakking about that first night."  
  
"I can't believe he knew, and didn't tell us," spat Hermione crossly. "Come on, let's go up to the common room right now and hit him with every curse we know!"  
  
"Wait," said Harry slyly. "I've got a much better idea. How would you like to have a little fun with our favourite matchmaking pair? We could give them a private show in which we express our mutual loathing of one another."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said mischievously. "And a bloody good one at that."  
  
"I'm glad you approve. Do you think now we've sorted everything out, I might be able to kiss you?"  
  
"Do you need me to recite from Hogwarts, A History again?" asked Hermione innocently.  
  
"I think I can manage without it," said Harry, grinning.  
  
Hermione laughed, and pulled him into the most intense kiss that either of them had experienced.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters except Destiny, Faith, and Jessica, who are mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars. One line of dialogue is taken from the movie 'She's All That'.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


	9. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 9 – Let the games begin  
  
  
  
From her hiding place behind some rose bushes, Destiny felt both jubilant and angry as she watched Harry and Hermione stride off in the direction of the castle.  
  
"You idiot!" she shrieked furiously, whacking Ron on the head. "You've ruined the entire operation. What on earth were you yammering on about soulmates for? You may as well have worn a t-shirt with 'I'm in league with Destiny' printed on the front!"  
  
"What else was I supposed to say?" yelled Ron angrily. "Besides, who knew Harry would get suspicious and end up putting two and two together?"  
  
"Of course he was going to be suspicious," Destiny shot back crossly. "You've never said anything remotely sentimental or understanding in your entire life. The only thing Harry would have found more bizarre was if Draco Malfoy came over and gave him a lap dance!"  
  
"Excuse me for not being perfect, but unlike you, I'm actually human. Humans make mistakes, it's what we do best."  
  
"You've got that right," said Destiny darkly. "But that's not the point. The point is that you never think before you speak. You're going to lose a lot of friends if you don't learn to control yourself."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Ron, completely taken aback.  
  
"As a heart attack," replied Destiny gently. "But don't worry, if you use your brain once in a while, it'll never come to that."  
  
Ron was silent for a few minutes, thinking about all the times he'd blurted out the first thing that had come into his head. "I'm going to change," he vowed to himself. "There's no way I'm going to let my big mouth lose me all my friends."  
  
"At least they've finally realised they're in love," said Destiny, quickly trying to change the subject. "I was beginning to think they might be batting for the other team."  
  
"Yeah, it's about time," agreed Ron, cheering up considerably. "So, are you going to fess up to everything before they initiate their revenge plan?"  
  
"Hell no! I'm going to teach those two a lesson; they actually thought they could mess with me, ME, the queen of sneaky. They've got to be taken down a peg or two."  
  
"How?" Ron asked in confusion. "They know it was your idea to send us here, so they won't fall for anything"  
  
"That's true," said Destiny slyly. "But they don't know, I know, they know, it was my idea."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't worry," Destiny said, grinning. "I've already come up with a counter plan so we can get back at them."  
  
"Just stop right there," Ron commanded. "Harry and Hermione are already pissed at me, I'm not helping you again. There is no longer any 'us'; unless you want a different kind of 'us', you know, the romantic kind."  
  
"Can you please stop thinking like a guy for five seconds!" ordered Destiny, rolling her eyes. "Now, I hate to be predictable, but I'm going to have to threaten you again. You either help me with my plan, or I beat you to a bloody pulp. Which is it?"  
  
"You know you've hit rock bottom when you're being threatened by a girl spirit," sighed Ron sadly. "Don't worry, there's no need for violence, I'll help you."  
  
"That's the ticket," said Destiny cheerfully. "I knew you'd come around."  
  
"I didn't have much choice, did I? So anyway, what does this master plan of yours involve, and how can you be sure it'll work?"  
  
"Elementary, my dear Weasley, elementary."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, smirking.  
  
"Besides the fact that I'm Batman and you're Robin, it means that my plan is a sure thing," replied Destiny smugly.  
  
"There's no way I'm being Robin," Ron said indignantly. "Dean's told me about him, and he sounds like a real nancy-boy. He said this Robin dude actually wears tights. TIGHTS!"  
  
"Alright, you can be Toto then," said Destiny easily. "I don't mind being Dorothy."  
  
"Who's Toto?"  
  
"He's this little dog," Destiny said eagerly. "You should see him, he's so adorable."  
  
"I'm not being a wimpy little dog!" roared Ron. "Think of something else."  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a knot," said Destiny soothingly. "I know someone who's perfect for you."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, sounding suspicious.  
  
"Xander," said Destiny gleefully. "And I'll be Buffy, it's perfect."  
  
As no one had ever told Ron about Buffy, he was still utterly bewildered. Destiny noticed this, and elaborated.  
  
"They're from a muggle television show," she explained patiently. "Together with some of their friends, they hunt down vampires and other horrible demons."  
  
"Is this Xander guy tough?" questioned Ron seriously. "Because I'm not being him if he's some untalented weakling."  
  
"He's very macho," Destiny lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. "He always helps Buffy out with her slaying."  
  
"Wait a second, this guy sounds like her sidekick," said Ron huffily. "Come to think of it, Robin and Toto were the sidekicks too. What's up with that?"  
  
"Well, since I'm going to be the hero, that automatically relegates you to sidekick duty."  
  
"Why should you be the hero? I'm the guy, and everyone knows the guy is always the hero."  
  
"Excuse me, who started this operation, who has all the good ideas, and who's The Guardian? Don't be such a sexist pig!"  
  
"Fine," said Ron, knowing he was beaten. "I'll be the sidekick. Now will you to tell me exactly how you plan to get back at the lovebirds?"  
  
"Ah yes, my plan," answered Destiny mischievously. "It's quite simple really; I'm going to make Harry think I'm in love with him. It'll be so much fun to watch him and Hermione squirm."  
  
"You're pure evil," said Ron, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"I prefer to think of myself as deliciously naughty," replied Destiny sweetly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Right, this'll do," said Harry, pulling Hermione into the empty charms classroom. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I guess so," Hermione replied nervously. "Do you really think Destiny will fall for it?"  
  
"Of course she will; she's a walking, talking Barbie doll."  
  
"With a black belt in karate," said Hermione dryly. "Who knows what she'll do to us when she finds out we've been playing her."  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle her," Harry said confidently.  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out," muttered Hermione anxiously, as she walked into the middle of the room. "Destiny, come here, I've got a plan," she yelled loudly.  
  
Two seconds later, Destiny appeared at their sides.  
  
"You rang?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Hermione, trying to sound confident. "I want you to get Ron and bring him here, and then I'll tell all of you about my plan to get us back to the present."  
  
"Wow!" whistled Destiny. "You certainly have been busy. Don't worry, I'll pop out and get Ron, and we'll be back in a jiffy."  
  
She threw some glitter in the air and disappeared as suddenly as she'd arrived.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron excitedly, as Destiny rejoined him by the lake.  
  
"They've initiated the first stage of their plan," she replied happily. "They wanted me to take you back to them, and Hermione reckoned she'd tell us how you guys could get back home."  
  
"Please," snorted Ron. "Not even she's that smart. If we didn't already know it was a set up, we'd definitely pick it up now."  
  
"I know," agreed Destiny heartily. "Now, all you have do is not laugh, and make sure neither of them leaves the room. Got it?"  
  
"I'm not an imbecile, I can handle it!"  
  
"Good," Destiny said seriously, as she sprinkled some glitter over them both. "Then let the games begin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Destiny and Ron materialised in the Charms classroom, they found Harry and Hermione engaging in a very heated argument.  
  
"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard," Harry yelled mockingly. "I can't believe you're considered the smart one of our group."  
  
"I'm ten times smarter than you," screamed Hermione angrily. "You're failing practically every subject you take."  
  
"Well at least I'm a good kisser," Harry shouted furiously.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," shrieked Hermione, shuddering. "Every time we have to kiss, it's all I can do not to throw up."  
  
While Harry and Hermione took a moment to breathe, Destiny winked at Ron, and sidled up to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, I believe you," she cooed, seductively running a finger down his chest. "I bet you're a fantastic kisser."  
  
"Err, thanks," stammered Harry, his face starting to resemble a tomato.  
  
"Destiny, what are you doing?" hissed Hermione angrily, causing Ron to turn away so he could hide his smile.  
  
"Just being friendly," Destiny replied innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I can be very, very friendly."  
  
"I'm sure you can," said Harry nervously, taking a step backwards.  
  
"In fact, I'm feeling especially friendly at the moment," purred Destiny. "So much so, that I'm going to kiss you so you can prove how good you are."  
  
Hermione gave Destiny the best death glare she could muster, causing Ron to let out a laugh, which he quickly turned into a cough.  
  
"That's not necessary, really!" exclaimed Harry after he recovered from the shock of Destiny's announcement.  
  
"Aren't I pretty enough for you?" pouted Destiny.  
  
"You're very pretty," said Harry truthfully, as sat down on one of the chairs. "I just don't think it's would be a good idea for us to kiss."  
  
Destiny shot Ron a sly smile, and jumped on Harry's lap. "I don't mind if you kiss me," she said sweetly. "I'm in love with you."  
  
"What!" Hermione screeched, steam practically shooting out of her ears. "That's impossible."  
  
"What do you care?" Destiny shot back. "You hate him."  
  
Hermione mumbled something unintelligible, and looked the other way.  
  
"You're The Guardian, you wouldn't have time for a relationship," Harry pointed out happily.  
  
"I'd give up my job if it meant we could be together," said Destiny dramatically.  
  
"What about our age difference?" Harry replied desperately. "It would never work out."  
  
"Love will keep us together," said Destiny seriously. "You're my everything."  
  
"Neat," Harry said weakly.  
  
Things were getting too much for Ron. He had to bite his fist to stop himself from laughing. And Hermione…well, if looks could kill, Destiny would be as dead as a doornail.  
  
"You could stay at my place tonight if you wanted," said Destiny sexily, giving Harry a meaningful look. "I've got a water bed that's big enough for two."  
  
This statement was met with mixed reactions. Harry couldn't say a word; he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Ron was unable to control himself any longer, and burst into a fit of laughter. And Hermione, she completely lost it.  
  
"Shut up," she shouted angrily, glaring at Destiny. "Harry's my man, okay? We were just pretending to hate each other. How dare you waltz in here with your long legs, and your perfect looks, and try to seduce him! Now listen up, you have two choices; you can retract your claws and back off, or you can face me in a duel. What's it going to be?"  
  
"No need to get shirty, I'll back off," Destiny said easily.  
  
"Huh?" stammered Hermione in bewilderment. "Two seconds ago you were all 'look at me, I'm Mrs. Robinson,' and now you don't care?"  
  
"Oh, that," said Destiny airily. "I was faking it. Ron and I heard about your plan to get back at us, so we decided to mess with you a little."  
  
"Ron, how could you?" hissed Harry. "Hermione and I have done nothing except be your friends, yet you continually come up with new ways to screw us over!"  
  
"I didn't have a choice, you've got to believe me," Ron pleaded, looking Harry and Hermione straight in the eyes. "Destiny threatened me. I didn't want get beaten up or develop the same type of problem that Snape and Daddy Malfoy have. There are certain body parts that a man needs have in working order!"  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want your brain to be out of commission, would we?" Hermione said icily.  
  
"Why can't you guys give me a break?" snapped Ron angrily. "I was only trying to help. It didn't look as if you two would ever wake up a smell the love. Besides, we've all kept secrets from each other at some point. Hermione, you never told us about the time turner, and Harry, you didn't exactly shout it from the rooftops that you had the hots for Cho."  
  
"That was different," Harry said quickly. "It was a personal thing."  
  
"And I would have been breaking the law," chimed in Hermione. "I was forbidden to tell anyone."  
  
"You how I hate to interfere," interrupted Destiny, earning her three fierce looks. "But I think I should set the record straight. Ron only found out yesterday that I was the intellectual mastermind behind your Freaky Friday-like predicament. It was a complete accident and I had to make sure he wouldn't spill the beans, so I threatened him. You have to forgive him."  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said doubtfully.  
  
"Come on," encouraged Destiny. "You guys are the dream team, the terrific trio, the defeaters of evil; you belong together. Besides, if Xander doesn't have you two as friends, he'll want to hang out with me. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to have him following me around all the time? I'd be the laughing stock of the spiritual community."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No offence intended," said Destiny hastily.  
  
"Why did you call Ron Xander?" asked Harry, utterly perplexed.  
  
"It's his mission name," explained Destiny excitedly. "I'm Buffy and he's Xander."  
  
"Ron, why did you agree to that?" Hermione asked, giggling. "Xander is a total wimp. You should have insisted on being Angel or Oz. I know they've both left the show, but they're much more brave and good looking."  
  
"Destiny said he was tough," said Ron indignantly.  
  
"I had to, didn't I?" Destiny pointed out impatiently. "You refused to be any of the other sidekicks I suggested, I was running out of ideas."  
  
"That's because they were either lycra-wearing pansies, or members of the animal kingdom! Besides, I really wanted to be the hero."  
  
"I'm the one with the hero qualities, we've already been through this."  
  
"You still haven't explained why this trip to the past was necessary," interjected Harry, quickly trying to change the subject to avoid a fight between Destiny and Ron.  
  
"It's like I told you the first night we met," said Destiny seriously, taking the bait. "The key to defeating Voldemort is love."  
  
"Couldn't you have just waited for us to discover it on our own?" Harry asked darkly. "There really wasn't any need to send us back to the past. Hermione had I had to do some really embarrassing things! You're…"  
  
"The reincarnation of evil," interrupted Destiny edgily. "I know, Ron's already informed me of that fact.  
  
"It was a very low thing to do," agreed Hermione. "I can't believe you weren't relieved of your position."  
  
"I played by the rules," Destiny said indignantly. "The only thing I'm not allowed to do is thwart destiny, and I didn't. All the stars care about are results."  
  
"You still haven't explained why time travel and body switching was necessary," reminded Harry curtly.  
  
"There wasn't enough time to let things be," Destiny said softly. "Trust me, this was the only thing I could do. So, can we put everything behind us and all be friends again?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds, then nodded. However, before anyone could shake hands, Sirius, Lupin, Faith and Jessica burst into the room.  
  
"Voldemort's struck again," Lupin informed them soberly. "We were just told that Derek Taylor's grandparents were murdered this afternoon."  
  
"He won't say a word," said Faith sadly. "He's just sitting in the common room, staring at the wall."  
  
"Voldemort's got to be stopped," Jessica spat fiercely. "The ministry isn't doing anything, they're just sitting around twiddling their thumbs. I don't want to live in a world where I'm going to be afraid for my children's lives every day. When we finish school, I'm going to be an auror."  
  
"Me too," announced Sirius. "I'm going to hunt that bastard down, and kill him. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life sitting on a beach somewhere, soaking up the rays and giving massages to girls in bikinis."  
  
"Count me in as well," Lupin said determindly. "We've all got to stick together. After all, what are friends for?"  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" shrieked Destiny bursting into tears. "Please, I'm begging you."  
  
"Destiny, calm down!" said Hermione, her voice full of concern.  
  
"You don't understand, it's my fault," Destiny sobbed loudly, slumping down the wall, onto the floor "Everything's my fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ron in confusion. "Voldemort killed those people, not you."  
  
"It's still my fault," cried Destiny hysterically. "I deserve to die, I'm a horrible person."  
  
"Tell us what's going on," urged Faith kindly. "We can help you."  
  
"James," Destiny said firmly, managing to get her crying under control. "I'll only talk to James."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The talented Ms. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters except Destiny, Faith, and Jessica, who are mine. I guess I own the stars as well, even though they don't say anything directly because, well, they're stars. Buffy and Xander are owned by Joss Whedon, and some other people own Batman, Robin, Dorothy and Toto.  
  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 


End file.
